Contraataque
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: [Geneshaft fic]Ferrea es la lucha del ser en busqueda de su identidad y conocer sus verdaderos deseos. Cuando una sociedad te impone sus reglas para con los demas, te ves abrumado al considerar nuevas verdades... Solo un sentimiento... lo cambiara todo...
1. Reinicio

Una breve explicación de lo que va a acontecer: Como sabrán, Geneshaft es una serie que fue emitida hace ya un tiempo en la TV. A mi parecer, una serie muy interesante, salvo que dejó varios cabos sueltos que intentare anudar con mi mayor esfuerzo, en especial lo que respeta a la relación de Mika Seido y Hiroto Amagiwa (al cual adoro en demasía). Pero no se preocupen, esto va más allá del romance. Este es mi fic consentido, y a pesar de lo que suceda, si seré aclamada o humillada, si me odiaran o victorearan el nombre de Subaruchan, seguiré por igual hasta el capítulo final. Sin más que decir, acá les dejo a...

"**Contraataque" **

by Subaruchan

"_Férrea es la lucha del ser en búsqueda de su identidad y conocer sus verdaderos deseos. Cuando una sociedad te impone sus reglas y obligaciones para con los demás, te ves abrumado al considerar nuevas verdades. Si un sentimiento te salvase de las temibles garras de lo impuesto¿correrías el riesgo de destruir a la humanidad?"_

Capitulo I: "El inicio del alfa-omega"

A cientos de millones de kilómetros de la bella perla azul del sistema solar, una nueva joya comienza a brillar por luz propia. Aun era tenue, pero pronto le dará fiera competencia a la gran Gea, cuna de la raza humana, como una nueva posibilidad de expansión terrestre.

Europa, llamado así por la mortal de quien Zeus se enamoró a primera vista y rapto más tarde con la forma de un hermoso toro blanco, es uno de los mayores satélites acompañantes de Júpiter. Alguna vez sólo recubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, ahora se presentaba radiante. Dentro de él, el producto de un ataque de una tecnología desconocida había causado estragos en su superficie. Un inmenso azulino mar abría la vista al bordear las costas de cientos de islas y continentes jamás atravesados por ningún ser viviente. Limitándolo, amplios acantilados cortaban abruptamente los imponentes cielo y agua. El terracota, por ende, confirmaba su co-dominancia sobre el paisaje junto al azul. Una leve templada brisa comenzaba sus andares sobre aquella lejana tierra, levantando en su trayecto una débil nube de polvo. Y fue gracias a unas de las nuevas adquisiciones, una atmósfera, que Europa había pasado de ser un satélite inhóspito a la versión de una potencial Tierra en proceso.

Sin embargo, mas allá de la novedosa belleza terrena de Europa, lo que realmente merecía la atención y todos los aplausos era su inimaginable cielo. Por sobre el firmamento pálido azulado, se dibujaban las presencias de gigantes cuerpos celestes prontos a observar los cambios del satélite. El mayor de todos y, casi en exclusividad, propietario del cielo, era el planeta rey, Júpiter, quien, tal como el mítico soberano de los dioses del Olimpo, se mostraba imponente y altivo. Su faz roja-anaranjada inducía al respeto de su ser, mientras que aquella peculiaridad giratoria de gran velocidad, conocida por los humanos con el simple y vulgar nombre de "mancha roja", hipnotizaba al espectador con su dinámica danza. Un que otro ribete blanco de vez en cuando aparecía para disminuir su aparente ira y evidente avasallamiento.

Mas no se encontraba solo. De menor tamaño pero no de menor notoriedad, las hermanas de la luna convertida en planeta mostraban su curiosidad de vez en cuando. Se podía encontrar a la valiente y cálida Io y a la seria y golpeada Calisto junto a la misteriosa Ganímedes saludar como si en realidad se tratasen de seres vivientes omnipresentes y majestuosos imposibles de alcanzar. Y, esforzando un poco más la vista, las demás pequeñas doce lunas compañeras de ruta relucían como diminutos asteroides iluminados con fuerza por el reflejo de la luz solar en la atmósfera de Júpiter.

Se podría decir que Europa formaba parte de un "sistema solar menor" propio de las lunas joviales, donde el sol era representado por el gigante de vientos huracanados, y los dieciséis satélites tomaban el papel de los planetas. Algo único y hermoso de ver. Un verdadero paraíso para el hombre... paraíso... palabra utópica, ya que por mas que se encuentre en él jamás lo poseerá...

-------

La chica de cortos cabellos azules observó esperanzada, a lo lejos, un par de sombras acercándose lentamente a donde ella se encontraba, mientras daba ordenes explicitas de no intervenir; todo parecía calmo. A su lado, una atlética rubia decide ir por su propia cuenta en su ayuda, y sin más apronta su paso. A medida que se acerca, su vista iba más allá de aquellas siluetas difusas que se volvían cada vez más corpóreas. Como si estuviese buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien...

Quería hallar a ese hombre por el que casi acaba con la humanidad. Aquel que le daba tan solo un final y ella se entregaba como si su palabra fuese la finita verdad del universo. Su ciega fidelidad no la dejaba ver mas allá de los ojos celestes de su tutor y, por ello, solo tener su punto de vista en referencia a lo que él consideraba la única salvación, la anulación por completo del orden humano. Sin embargo, tuvo la suerte de enfrentarse a la certidumbre legitima, una vivaz chica de gen blanco. Y por que era cierto lo que ella le dijo: "siempre hay una segunda oportunidad".

-------

Por su parte, aquel hombre tan obstinado y serio, que simplemente procuraba tomar las decisiones correctas y benéficas para la humanidad, solo podía pensar en como llego a estar tan cerca de ella, en tanto miraba fijo al suelo. Su cuerpo se desplomaba con cada paso pero ella estaba ahí, a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo, ayudándolo y a su vez... Preocupándose por él?

El suelo terroso dejó de ser llamativo para el joven de cabellos azulados comparado con el rostro femenino dirigido hacia algún punto fijo delante de ellos. ¿Por que le resultaba tan aditivo pensar en ella¿Por que solo así se encontraba tranquilo y, a la vez, inquieto? Por que ella era alguien especial. Observó su crecido cabello de tonalidad castaño rojiza ondear con el paso del tibio aire circulante, que, tal como si fuese una telaraña, se vio atrapado en él. Pasó por su rostro con su mirar, su expresión de real interés le alertó. ¿Seria cierto¿Estaba interesada en su bienestar? Después de todas sus discusiones, con el nombre de una mujer que ya no existía de por medio, y con ideas totalmente opuestas, habría al fin paz entre ellos?

-Ya casi llegamos, capitán. Soporte un poco más...- pronuncio la principal atacante, despertándolo de su meditación, provocando así un brusco giro de la mirada del hombre, otra vez retenida en el suelo. Ella tampoco se encontraba muy clara en sus pensamientos. '¿Cómo pude hacerlo¿Cómo pude arriesgarme por él sin importarme nada¿No era que no me afectaba lo que le ocurriese?' Dudaba sobre su propio criterio. Era característico de ella actuar de improvisto, sin medir las consecuencias, pero hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo que acababa de suceder. Él fue su prioridad.

- se encuentran bien?- preguntó una perfecta figura femenina agitada por la previa prisa tomada.

La alférez Seido tan sumisa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del preciso instante en el que Mir Lotus apareció frente a ellos - Este... s-sí- llego a decir recuperándose del susto de haber sido tomada en medio de sus extrañas cavilaciones.

La titulada portadora del mejor DNA de la historia les sonrió feliz por encontrarlos sanos y salvos - Ven que te ayudo- dijo tomando del otro brazo de Amagiwa; sin embargo, antes de dar el primer paso, una siniestra y sonora carcajada a sus espaldas les detuvo. A pesar de la sorpresa, los tres giraron hacia donde provenía aquel particular llamado, aunque Amagiwa y Lotus ya suponían de quien podría tratarse.

- Es todo por su culpa! Ustedes son los culpables!- clamó en vítores de guerra el rubio hombre de presencia temeraria apuntándolos con su arma. Si, él también había sobrevivido de los cambios sufridos por el satélite, pero a costa de la perdida del rasgo primordial del ser humano, la razón. Sus ojos proclamaban el desquicio que sufría su mente a través de intensos destellos ajenos a su propio color, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa desmedida, que en conjunto resultaba una pose atemorizarte. Al instante, Mika inconscientemente se colocó enfrente de Amagiwa haciéndole de escudo, mientras que Mir hacia lo mismo para con la chica de genotipo blanco.

- Sergei...- farfulló por lo bajo la mujer de cristalinos ojos verdes claros.

- ustedes provocaron esto y por eso deberán ser eliminados!- infirió duramente. Con el arma sostenida con ímpetu, apuntó a uno y a otro para elegir su primer blanco.- con quien empezaré?- se pregunto a si mismo de modo perverso- será contigo Hiroto? El mejor de tu tipo genético, la persona que con sus decisiones siempre acertadas es uno de los principales causantes de este caos. O será con la pequeña e insignificante Mika Seido? Quién diría que alguien tan inservible y sin talento podría causar tanto daño!- la aludida estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y molerlo a golpes, pero dos razones la contuvieron. La primera era que seria blanco fácil del rubio, apenas diese un paso él la mataría; y la segunda, y a su entender la mas extraña, no quería dejar solo a Hiroto - o tal vez empiece contigo mi querida Mir, maldita traidora!- culminó con desprecio hacia su protegida.

Lotus dio un paso hacia delante sin temor – no me importa lo que digas, Sergei! Jamás permitiré que les hagas daño, ni a ellos ni a nadie más!- le contestó utilizando el mismo tono que él.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso en IV Sneak. Sus pupilas se dilataron profundizando su perturbado aspecto. Sus largos cabellos ensangrentados por su anterior enfrentamiento con el capitán del Bilkis, se movieron sin control a causa de un fuerte viento surgido inesperadamente. Con su sonrisa intacta jaló el gatillo hacia el corazón de Lotus.

El ensordecedor sonido, tal como el de un trueno, cortó el ambiente. Todo se detuvo por un instante. Todo aparentemente había terminado. Aun siendo injusto luego de tanto sacrificio, ese era el fin.

El olor a sangre contaminó el aire en los pulmones de Seido en el mismo momento en que veía como la imponente figura de aquel hombre integrante de la organización LU caía de espaldas.

-Pero que...- se quedo sin palabras al no poder entender lo que había ocurrido. La chica giró de inmediato hacia donde había provenido el disparo y allí encontró a Beatrice Ratio sosteniendo su arma con determinación contra el cuerpo yacido de IV Sneak.- Beatrice... – la nombró notablemente aliviada.

No obstante, notó algo extraño en la mirada de la register que seguía instalada sobre el cuerpo. Presa de la curiosidad, viró para así ver lo que en ese momento había tomado la atención de la mujer responsable del Bilkis.

- Sergei?- el rostro de Lotus estaba más pálido de lo habitual. En él, sus labios temblaban por el temor que sentía dentro de ella. En ese estado semi-inconsciente, caminó lentamente hacia el hombre que había sido su tutor. Mika se percató de su extravío pero no quiso molestarla, era mejor dejarla sola por el momento. Así volvió ante la figura de Amagiwa para llegar al fin a la nave y descansar un poco de esa agotadora jornada en la que el asunto de Oberas y los añillos había acabado.

-Aun... aún no terminó- la sorprendió el joven que se sostenía por si mismo con gran esfuerzo- Sergei es un inmortal. Él aun no...- Mika trato de encontrar el significado de sus palabras en sus ojos cuando por simple instinto volteó hacia Lotus.

-Mir! Espera, Mir!- gritó con fuerza sacando a la mujer del encanto que la tenia prisionera en el limbo. La rubia se giró y vio a Mika correr hacia ella sin entender el por qué.

El estruendo asonó en sus oídos. Lotus sintió de repente como sus piernas se volvían débiles y no soportaban mas la carga de su propio cuerpo. En un segundo todo se nubló ante sus ojos, lo ultimo que pudo percibir fue como alguien la llego a sostener antes que recayera por completo en el suelo extraterrestre. Luego de eso ya no hubo más nada, la oscuridad la revistió por completo.

Mika trató de despertarla, sumergida con ella en un mar de sangre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Fue en el momento que la apresaba la angustia cuando la repetición de aquel estrepitoso carcajear sádico la llevo a desafiar con la mirada a su propietario. Depositó delicadamente a la joven en el suelo y, enceguecida por la furia, se arrojo contra a aquella siniestra criatura recién revivida de los infiernos. No vio cuando él le apuntó a ella, ya no veía mas allá de su estrafalaria sonrisa que deseaba borrar de una buena vez por todas - Maldito!- repercutió en el ambiente su ira.

En aquel instante, el capitán Amagiwa se desesperó al ver como la chica resultaría acribillada por IV Sneak. Violentamente le sacó el revólver a Beatrice, la cual estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Lotus comunicándose con el grupo de salvamento de la nave; y aludiendo a su excelente puntería, a pesar de que con dificultad se mantenía de pie, dio justo en medio de la sien del hombre que pensaba arrebatarle a aquella pertinaz mujer. Sin embargo, en el trayecto del disparo, rozó hiriendo levemente al hombro derecho de Seido, quien venia descendiendo de un salto dado para alcanzar a su atacante.

En esta oportunidad, el demonio cayo hacia delante. El daño fue mortal, pero dadas las características de las células autoreparables de Sergei, seria nada más cuestión de tiempo que el sujeto se volviese a levantar e intentase posteriormente atacarlos.

Mika, aturdida todavía por el disparo de Hiroto, se quedó parada a un paso de Sergei. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre la habían salpicado. Su mente estaba en blanco, todos sus recuerdos la abandonaron. Por inercia, giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Hiroto. Lo vio apuntando hacia ella, no creía que esa situación se volvería a repetir, no después de lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos atrás. Creía que al fin lo comprendía. Pero no. Sintió dentro de ella una particular mezcla de congoja, tristeza, dolor, que se ahogaba en su garganta. De pronto advirtió un ligero ardor en su brazo, era donde la bala la había rozado. Con un movimiento lento y temeroso llevo sus dedos hacia aquel hilo carmesí que comenzaba a brotar. Tanteó la pequeña herida ensuciándose las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio izquierdos, para luego observar con mayor detenimiento su propia sangre.

Mientras tanto, Hiroto Amagiwa ya había bajado su arma y contemplaba como el rostro de la chica se tornaba sombrío y lejano. Ella volvió la vista hacia él nuevamente y en esta ocasión pudo divisar en sus ojos esa furia que alguna vez supo emanar de ellos para exclusividad de él.

Mika Seido camino lentamente. Su mirada dejó aparte al individuo de ojos cafés y cabellos negro azulado. Se apuró al percatarse de pequeñas convulsiones en el cuerpo de Mir. Se arrodillo al llegar donde estaba ella- Mir... – la sostuvo entre brazos, terminando de ensuciar todo el frente de su uniforme con sangre.

- No te preocupes, Mika. Ya avise al grupo de salvamento de la nave, en unos momentos ya estarán aquí.- Beatrice trata de tranquilizarla al ver como su amiga muerde su labio inferior por la ira de no haber llegado a tiempo.

El rescate no tarda nada en llegar y en una camilla se llevan a Mir. Mika permanece a su lado, aunque su mente volvía a prendarse de la reciente actitud de Amagiwa. 'No le importó. Él es capaz de todo por su estúpida misión, hasta de matar... de matarme'. Su enojo tocó cumbre cuando paso cerca de él en su camino a la nave. Parecía que le diría algo pero se detuvo, se declaró internamente que Mir era más importante.

La mirada de Hiroto siguió la figura de la portadora del gen blanco hasta que esta desapareció dentro de la nave. Algo acababa de ocurrir. Él la había salvado, pero a cambio, la hirió profundamente con ese pequeño roce, mas allá de lo físico, provocándole un dolor en lo que creía podía comenzar a confiar. Beatrice Ratio permaneció al lado del capitán del Birkis vislumbrando la escena. No pasó desapercibido para ella, el frío mirar de Mika hacia el hombre. Una nueva tormenta iba a desatarse. No obstante, fue despojada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al ver a Amagiwa dirigirse a unas mujeres que se aproximaban con otra camilla en la que se llevaban el cuerpo de Sergei.

-Llévenlo a la prisión rápidamente y asegúrense de que por ningún motivo pueda escaparse de allí- ordenó atrayendo el asombro de esas mujeres. Por que tanto cuidado con un cadáver, Pensaron antes de ver como la mano de IV Sneak se comenzaba a mover.- Apúrense! – replico Amagiwa viendo que su tiempo se acababa. Entonces sin excusas, el grupo aceleró el paso.

-Capitán...- llamó la register que no se había movido del lugar- Seria mejor que usted vaya a la enfermería. No se ve bien.- Se preocupó Beatrice por la mirada perdida del hombre. Amagiwa, en cambio, no se interesó en contestarle, solo volteó y se dirigió silencioso hacia el Birkis, a hablar muy seriamente con su salvadora.

-------

- Ya, relájate, Mika. Afortunadamente, la bala no hirió ningún órgano vital. Lo único que resta, es esperar a que se estabilice después de la gran hemorragia que tuvo.- le informo la doctora de apariencia seria aunque a la vez cálida.

Pero a pesar de esas palabras tan esperadas de ser escuchadas, en ese pasillo del Birkis se mantenía la desconfianza y el miedo por la salud de la teniente Lotus.

-Entonces, ella estará bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Seido acompañada por la pequeña Tiki Musicanova, quien al saber lo sucedido en la superficie de Europa, se apresuró hacia la enfermería para conocer el estado de su compañera.

-Si, todo estará bien- repitió la medica serena frente a la insistencia- si quieres, puedes entrar a verla- le concedió antes de retirarse junto a su siempre presente enfermera para examinar al individuo que estaba en la cárcel.- Pero no la molesten. Sean cuidadosas. –alcanzo a decir ya alejándose.

No tardó ni medio segundo que ya Mika estaba sentada sobre la cama a un lado de la inconsciente Mir Lotus que descansaba con una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo su rostro y con el tórax completamente vendado. La muchacha tomo una de las manos pálidas percatándose de la baja temperatura con la cual el cuerpo de Mir se revestía.

-Perdóname, Mir. Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiese descuidado, tú... Perdóname.- resonó la tristeza en la voz de la alférez dentro de aquella habitación enteramente blanca. Se sentía totalmente responsable por Mir, si no se hubiese dirigido hacia ese maldito hombre en vez de darle la espalda a ella, de seguro que Mir estaría sana y salva junto a ella. Por dentro de ella se maldecía a si misma y a Amagiwa. A ella, por prestarle atención a la persona equivocada; y a él, por ser la mayor escoria del universo.

- Mika, no fue tu culpa- la mano de Tiki se poso sobre su hombro derecho tratando de consolarla. Mika giro su rostro hacia la niña conocida en el ámbito militar con nombre código "campanilla"- El que le hizo esto a Mir, fue Sergei y no tú. Además la doctora dijo que ella estaría bien, así que ahora levántate y vete a descansar, te lo tienes merecido.- de golpe la inquieta Musicanova tomaba el lugar de un adulto, quizás el lugar de su hermano fallecido.

-Pero, Tiki...- intentó contradecirla, hasta no ver a Mir totalmente recuperada, no se sentiría segura.

-Nada de peros. No querrás que cuando Mir despierte te vea así de demacrada- Dijo la niña rubia señalándole su uniforme y su propia apariencia desaliñada y sucia con tierra y sangre resultado de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día- Ve tranquila, yo me quedaré cuidándola- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esta bien- contesto Mika haciendo el esfuerzo de corresponderle el gesto antes de salir del cuarto.

Si, se tenía que dar un baño con urgencia coincidió con Tiki en tanto cruzaba por la enfermería. La sangre seca en su traje era asquerosa. Despeinada y maloliente empezó a caminar un poco más tranquila, debía que creer, debía que mantener las esperanzas de que Mir saldría de esa, ella era una mujer fuerte, la mejor de todas.- Si, Mir estará bien.– suspiro para si misma. Fue cuando él se interpuso en su camino.

- Mika... tenemos que hablar.- pidió Amagiwa pero la chica logró esquivarlo e intentó pasar por su lado indiferente. Sin embargo en una rápida maniobra, él llegó a sujetarla decidido de la muñeca derecha queriendo retenerla para que escuche sus razones.

Como era de esperarse por el carácter violento de Mika proveniente de la ira que estaba reprimiendo desde el momento en que lo vio apuntándole a ella, reaccionó al instante deshaciendo su amarre con un tirón brusco de su propio brazo hacia atrás.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, Amagiwa!- le levanto la voz entregándole, además, esa mirada con que exteriorizaba todos sus sentimientos de odio que él le inspiraba.- ya esta todo dicho!

- Seido... esa era la única forma de salvarnos.- Trato que su voz no sonara tan dura pero si firme.- tú...

Pero no llego a terminar lo que le diría ya que recibió la rápida contestación de ella.

- De salvarse dirá! Al final era como yo suponía, a usted no le importa la vida de los demás con tal de salvar su propio cuello. – salpico viperina cada gota de odio que rebasaba por su cuerpo- No entiendo como Ryoko se pudo sacrificar por usted. Ella no merecía morir por alguien así!- de golpe, el odio pasó a ser repugnancia pura por el hombre.

Él enmudeció, había tocado su punto débil. Aun lo perseguía la culpa de haber dejado morir a la teniente Burning y ella manoseaba como si nada esa herida jamás cicatrizada. Volvió a escuchar el último pedido de Ryoko tan claro como si ella estuviese allí "Vaya a ver a Mika". Otra vez una sucesión de imágenes del pasado surcaron por su mente. Jamás se imagino que tan difícil seria que Seido lo perdonase y mucho menos horas atrás en la que ambos estaban tan cerca que empezaba a presumir una posible amistad.

-ella era especial para mí y usted me la arrebató de mi lado! Todo por su estúpida misión! De seguro no le importó el que ella muera así como hoy no le importó que yo pueda salir herida por ese disparo.- lo desafió nuevamente- Ya esta todo dicho, Amagiwa.- terminó ella confirmándose que Amagiwa no valía la pena ni para estarle hablando. Ya matarlo no le importaba, quería desligarse por completo de él y ahora que al fin la misión "S" estaba cumplida, que no había Shaft que pilotear, ni amenaza que enfrentar, volvería a su casa y le daría una ceremonia de despedida a aquellos que se fueron, incluyendo a Ryoko, y se olvidaría para siempre de ese ser tan despreciable.

La mujer pudo esta vez pasar por su lado sin impedimento alguno ya que el hombre permaneció estático después de las palabras de Seido. No era cierto nada de lo que había dicho, pero le bastó con mirarla para entender que ella no entendería razones y mucho menos las suyas. Lo odiaba y no había nada que hacerle. Su promesa con Ryoko perdió validez cuando él se apoyó cansado sobre su brazo derecho contra la pared metálica. Un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a surgir desde su nariz. – Lo siento, Mika...

-------

Beatrice caminaba pensativa por otra parte de la nave espacial. Ella estaba volviendo al puente de mando luego de tener una pequeña e incongruente charla con el prisionero.

"_El error esta predicho en la raza humana. Nadie los salvara de la verdad del universo. Pueden que hayan detenido el programa final de Oberas pero tarde o temprano, la aniquilación será completa"_- recordaba aquella frase de Sergei IV Sneak de hace un momento.

Según la doctora, la bala alojada en la parte frontal de su cerebro era la causante de esos absurdos que disparaban de su lengua hacia la register como si la estuviera acusando y a la vez amenazando de que nada que hagan detendría el final. Mientras hablaba con él, temió a esos ojos celestes que se le habían encimado como si fuera la presa de un lobo rabioso. Y cuando no soportó mas la infernal carcajada retumbante sobre las paredes, un llamado a tiempo del puente de mando la hizo abandonar aquel lúgubre escenario.

-Beatrice, están por el canal 4- Afirmo Hiun, una de las programadoras, al verla entrar.

Ratio se acercó a la plataforma central y desplegó su teclado- comunícame, Hiun- ordeno la register.

En la gran pantalla frontal de la sala se visualizo un código que luego fue sustituido por la imagen de un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, vestía un traje blanco y azul con la insignia de IESA sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Señorita Ratio, habla el mayor William Grade desde la central europea de IESA. Estamos enterados de los hechos acontecidos en Europa. Se les informa a la tripulación de la nave de combate Birkis que su orden de arresto fue anulada, pero es necesario que ustedes se presenten a convalecer ante el tribunal de faltas.-tomó un poco de aire para aseverar las siguientes palabras. - Esa es una orden de los altos mandos.

El silencio se apropio de la sala. Las programadoras se miraron una a otra con temor. Era algo que tenia que suceder y estaban esperando ese llamado, solo que aun no podían entender de que los acusaban. Si todo había sido un plan de IV Sneak, y ellos en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de perder la vida. Ciertamente, no era justo.

-Se ha comprendido el mensaje. El Birkis está regresando de inmediato a la Tierra, señor.- Habló claro y fuerte la register para demostrarle que ellos estaban totalmente limpios de culpas.

-Ratio, me podría decir donde se encuentra el coronel Amagiwa- ordenó para confirmar los dichos previos de la operadora con la que se había comunicado en primer lugar.

-El capitán se encuentra en la enfermería, él está enfermo. Y en cuanto al mayor Musicanova, él...-quiso adelantársele a la pregunta pero la congoja volvió con el recuerdo de Mario- El murió.- cerró fuertemente el puño para que las palabras salieran de una vez.

-Cuantas bajas han sufrido- volvió a ordenar con frialdad.

- 3, señor. El mayor Musicanova, la teniente Galgalim y la alférez Levistrauss.- le comunicó disimulando el dolor de la perdida de sus compañeros.- Además, la teniente Mir Lotus se está recuperando de una intervención quirúrgica.

- Que ocurrió con Lotus?- Se noto preocupado.

- IV Sneak le disparo por la espalda, pero su diagnostico es bueno.- aseguro Beatrice.- Señor, en cuanto al Shaft...

- No hace falta que lo explique. Sabemos que se encuentra en mal estado en Europa.-la interrumpió- Ustedes solo preocúpense de volver que luego aquí se les harán todas las preguntas pertinentes.– fue lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar de ese hombre ya que la pantalla volvía a ponerse negra.

No había mas chances, el Birkis retomaba el rumbo hacia la Tierra.

Continuara...

-----------------

Y esto recién comienza...;) quedan muchas sorpresas...

Notas de la autora: podría hablar (sería escribir en todo caso) que este fic será una meta a alcanzar. Espero que les agrade por mas que les halla gustado o no la serie. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, mientras que no sean mal intencionados . Y una ultima aclaración: **"los personajes y ciertos hechos a los que se le tiene alusión previa de la serie GS no me pertenecen"** (aunque estaría feliz de la vida si el frío capitán Amagiwa fuese solo y únicamente mío!). Así que a abstenerse de demandarme por que es una simple historia (aunque no tanto, ya se darán cuenta :P) producto de mi alocada inventiva sin intención de sacar ningún beneficio mas que el de desahogarme escribiendo.

Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo, restan 12 (13, tal como la serie :P). Nos veremos de acá a un mes, ojala aguanten la espera :) tiempo suficiente para ir adelantando y arreglando nuevos caps y así darles lo mejor de Subaruchan. Bye y no se olviden, Reviews!

Love and peace xD Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô


	2. Demonios con sentido

"_Lo que aparenta no es la realidad. Es solo el brillo que ensombrece a nuestros sentidos. Poner a prueba la legitima búsqueda ennoblece la existencia. Ver no es mirar. Oír no es escuchar. Hablar no es decir._

_Cuando la verdad aparezca muchos morirán, por que no es su destino convivir con la certeza del mundo circundante. Muchos ensordecerán porque no esta en ellos entender. Muchos enmudecerán porque sus palabras serán restadas de importancia. Muchos enceguecerán por no querer asumir la real forma._

_Pocos serán los elegidos que realzarán la mejor cualidad del ser humano, la adaptación. Ellos velaran el futuro, acrecentando el presente, sin olvidar el pasado. No recaerán en las meras suposiciones de sus antecesores. No jugaran con las posibilidades. No desperdiciaran su tiempo en explicar. Tan solo lo harán."_

"**Contraataque"**

by Subaru Amagiwa (mi nuevo nick ˆˆu)

Capitulo II: "Demonios con sentido"

Rezaba un antiguo libro en manos de aquel joven hombre de extenso cabello azabache provisto de un brillo que lo distinguían a la distancia. Sentado, esperaba paciente la llegada de otro hombre que se aproximaba con paso lento pero firme. Finalmente llego y se sentó a su lado en ese metálico banco blanco en medio de aquel inmenso parque dentro de la ciudad. El recién llegado aparentaba tener una edad cercana a los 30, de aspecto recatado y prolijo, su cabello comenzaba a encanarse lo que en parte acrecentaba una apariencia noble y justa. Sin prestar atención a lo que el joven leía con detenimiento por saber ya de por si de que se trataba, comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

- Veo que tenía razón con respecto a Sergei IV Sneak- inicio el joven pelinegro de no más de 20 años sin dejar de leer el pequeño libro de cubierta oscura, al notar que el hombre seguía con su infructuosa búsqueda.

- Así es- dijo el uniformado con una sonrisa por haber hallado al fin sus cigarrillos, la que no duró mucho, debido al comienzo de una nueva pesquisa por el encendedor- nos ha traicionado- dijo en tanto.

- No solo buscaba eliminar a este corrupto sistema autocrático - aludió una voz sin despertar la menor sorpresa a los dos hombres- sino también a nosotros- le alcanzó generoso la llama de su propio encendedor a lo que el hombre se le acerco y prendió su cigarrillo exhalando una ínfima estela de humo gris.

- Exacto. Según el informe presentado por nuestros agentes infiltrados en los altos mandos, IV Sneak optó por la destrucción de la humanidad por completo- aclaró el mayor de los hombres, quien luego tomó una nueva bocanada del cancerigeno para así continuar- Aunque no sepamos sus motivos para deliberar semejante decisión, cometimos un grave error en confiarnos- acabó exhalando nuevamente los residuos del cigarro prohibidos para sus pulmones.

El último en llegar, un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, ojos castaños profundo y cabello corto al ras de color cercano al anaranjado, sacó de un maletín negro que llevaba consigo, unos papeles para comenzar a leerlos - Hoy se dio aviso de la llegada del Bilkis para dentro de dos días, trayendo a Sergei IV Sneak para ser juzgado por el concejo- resumió levantando la vista hacia un grupo de chicos de entre 12 y 13 años que salían del edificio de enfrente.

- deberemos estar atentos a lo que declare – advirtió el fumador- es posible que nos involucre.

- no hay de que preocuparse- señaló de nuevo el sujeto con los papeles en mano, releyéndolos- también se informó que él no se encuentra en sus cabales- se gano el encaro del joven quien no había despegado hasta ese momento sus ojos de las paginas del libro pero que escuchaba atento cada palabra dicha- sufrió un colapso esquizofrénico en Europa por el cual se le pronosticó, por el médico a cargo en el Bilkis, "serio desequilibrio de personalidad" acompañado por súbita violencia y nocividad hacia los demás.

- los efectos del gen portado por los hombres- supuso el pelilargo de intensos ojos verdes volviendo al libro.

- eso es un mito- conjeturó el hombre encanado arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo antes de quemar el filtro- no sólo los hombres tienen ese gen, pero eso no importa; hay que estar seguros de que no hable. Podríamos estar en problemas si investigan profundamente.

- por ahora es eso lo único que se sabe- prosiguió el informante- la tripulación del Bilkis también será llevada a convalecer frente al tribunal de faltas de IESA. A excepción de Amagiwa que deberá hacerlo después de estabilizar un error en su ADN.

El bullicio de las voces de los alumnos de la academia YURE perturbó la conversación encubierta de los tres individuos. Se podía escuchar comentarios acerca de los resultados de los últimos exámenes, mas precisamente, sobre un examen en particular, sobre un alumno en especial. Las miradas de los hombres fueron dirigidas de inmediato hacia allí. En medio del grupo, unos ojos dorados, aun avergonzados por los halagos de sus compañeros, sintieron ese acecho y con una sonrisa fugaz enfrentó a ese trío, para luego regresar a la conversación entre sus pares.

- Este niño...- exhaló gracioso el mayor de los tres antes de encender el ultimo de sus cigarrillos. El joven que estaba sentado a su lado cerró el libro y se levantó.

- será mejor que me marche antes que Adela comience a sospechar- dijo al dirigirse hacia el colosal edificio de amplios ventanales y fachada negra.

Sin embargo – por cierto, siento lo de tu hermana, Vladimir- fueron las palabras dichas por el hombre que aun permanecía parado con los papeles en mano las que detuvieron el paso del ojiverde muchacho.

- Esta bien, Remmy cumplió con su misión- contesto taciturno sin girarse y siguió su camino dejando a los dos hombres pensando sobre lo acontecido.

--------- ---------

El verano absorbía la tierra con un calor casi intolerable, pese a eso no quitaría la noción de un día hermoso. El aire circulaba de vez en cuando aliviando a todo aquel transeúnte que no corría con la suerte de salir desapercibido de los rayos ultravioletas. Ese era el caso de todas aquellas mujeres en el aeropuerto espacial terrestre Omicrón preparando las pistas para la llegada del Bilkis.

- pista 9 despejada. Preparando para el aterrizaje.- confirmó una voz femenina con claridad dentro de la torre de control.

- señalizadores activados, comunicación establecida con el puente de mando- informó otra mujer a una de mayor rango que se encontraba parada frente a una gran pantalla.

La mujer con su semblante rígido alcanzó a levantar un tanto su rostro. El regreso de los supuestos traidores y su seguridad en el aterrizaje era una misión que ella no quería cumplir. Los rumores ya habían traído en cada integrante de IESA un manto de desconfianza sobre la tripulación del Bilkis y su aparente vinculación con los terroristas por el extraño actuar de Sergei IV Sneak, el lobo vestido de fiel cordero, fundamental causante de la gran cantidad de bajas en las filas de la armada.

-mas vale hacer esto lo más rápido posible- dijo en voz baja aunque bien audible en el silencio de ese cuarto de excelente iluminación por los gigantescos ventanales en todas las paredes.- Abran el canal de comunicación con la nave- ordenó al grupo de diez programadoras cada una sobre sus propios monitor y teclado.

De inmediato la imagen de la registradora Ratio rellenó la pantalla principal.

--------- ---------

Dentro de la blanca habitación de la enfermería, dos femíneas figuras esperaban el aterrizaje de la nave. La vuelta a su planeta de origen no se hacía de la mejor manera posible pero no podía evitarse, ya que si no lo hacían sería aun peor su castigo.

-la que me preocupa es Mika- susurró con un poco de esfuerzo la pálida teniente Lotus aun convaleciente pero mucho mejor de salud. Su presión sanguínea tomaba rápidamente los valores normales gracias a la exitosa intervención quirúrgica a tiempo, mientras que la herida del disparo cicatrizaba sin por menores.

La pequeña Musicanova sentada a los pies de la camilla donde Mir guardaba reposo, volvió su vista hacia la mujer.- a que te refieres, Mir?- preguntó al no entender a que hacia referente la "reina de la nieve".

Mir miraba fijo el techo blanco de la sala de enfermería de la nave.- Hoy la noté bastante extraña, estaba muy diferente a ayer. Había tristeza en su mirada, pero parecía estar mezclada con algo más. Tiki, acaso ocurrió algo mientras estaba inconsciente?

Con esa ultima pregunta, a la niña de 12 años se le vino de inmediato a la cabeza sólo una respuesta que no tardó en decir- el capitán.

-que pasa con el capitán?- cambió su postura unos cuantos grados para observar detenidamente al bronceado rostro de Musicanova.

-Mika y el capitán discutieron el día en que Sergei te disparó. Los gritos de Mika fueron tan fuertes que llamaron mi atención y fui a ver que pasaba.- comenzó a narrarle- A ella le dolió verlo apuntando su arma contra ella aunque esa no fue su intención. Él sólo quería protegerla de IV Sneak pero ya sabes lo cabeza dura que es Mika, ni siquiera le dejó explicárselo. Desde ese momento para lo único que ha salido de su habitación es para venir a verte a ti, Mir. Solo ha hablado contigo y con la doctora.

- ya veo- Lotus retornó a su posición anterior.- ella siente por Amagiwa, lo mismo que yo por Sergei... Aunque el capitán es inocente y no así IV Sneak.- cerró los ojos evitando que el ardor en ellos diera como fruto una muestra de debilidad según ella.

-Así parece. –le dio la razón sin entrar en detalles- El capitán tampoco ha hablado con nadie a excepción de Beatrice acerca de la orden de IESA.-se acostó de costado sobre la cama sin molestar a Mir- Amor... es muy doloroso parece- le dijo con una lánguida sonrisa.

-amor?- conocía poco y nada sobre ese viejo concepto pero no veía la relación entre este y lo que ocurría con Mika. Al menos que...- Crees que...

La pequeña Musicanova se reincorporó sentándose a su lado. – Mario creía en eso. Una vez me dijo que el amor podía significar mucho sobre las actitudes de las personas. Y sabes? Creo que tenía razón, Mika es el fiel reflejo de ello.

Después de eso, ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Por el alto parlante se escuchó la voz de Beatrice confirmando la cuenta regresiva al ingreso a la atmósfera terrestre. Cuando llegó al cero, todos los tripulantes sintieron el zumbido provocado por la presión de la gravedad haciendo su reaparición después de un largo viaje en medio del vacío del universo.

Segundos después, todo volvió a la normalidad. Una cuenta regresiva se repitió pero esta vez para el finalmente alcanzado aterrizaje en la Tierra.

--------- ---------

La frescura del aire ya casi olvidada, rodeó absorbente a las primeras en descender, todas aquellas mujeres que cumplían con funciones de seguridad y técnicas, entre ellas el conjunto de operadoras y Dolce Saito con su peculiar muñeca. La fuerte luz solar fue un primer impedimento que encontraron. Pero antes de que sus ojos pudieran adaptarse a la claridad del día, un grupo de escoltas de la armada impecablemente uniformadas de negro, ocultas tras grandes gafas oscuras, las tomaron de sorpresa.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?!- gritó exacerbado el títere de imagen similar a su pequeña dueña- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

-Señorita Saito- llamó una voz masculina a la pequeña genio en programación. Dolce y su muñeca buscaron el portador del llamado entre todas esa mujeres armadas. Al dar un paso hacia el frente, Kazume Teishiro, pisando el resto de uno de sus cigarrillos, se descubrió a la vista de los tripulantes recién llegados del Bilkis.

-Mayor Teishiro...- Susurraron el trío de ayudantes de Dolce notablemente asustadas, si él estaba allí estaban en grandes problemas.

-Dónde está el capitán Amagiwa?- inquirió directamente el hombre de cabellos canosos y mirada intensa a la tripulación femenina.

Antes que el grupo de mujeres intentara informarle sobre el precario estado de salud del hombre al frente de la misión S y del Bilkis, se vio la figura del personaje que buscaban descender lentamente por la rampa del Bilkis. Detrás de él, su infaltable register, la doctora y la enfermera de la nave descendieron con una notable preocupación en su mirar.

- Mayor Teishiro.- Saludó con respeto a sabiendas del porque de su presencia.

El hombre de IESA notó las miradas de los presentes sobre su capitán y él mismo notó el por que. Los informes del deterioro de la salud de Amagiwa se confirmaron con solo ver su pálido y ojeroso rostro. El muchacho necesitaba tratamiento medico casi con urgencia.

- Comandante Amagiwa- contestó al saludo marcial- Supongo que sabrá que es lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

- Así es- asintió el joven con una débil sonrisa- Me llevaran ante el tribunal de falta para declarar sobre el desarrollo de la misión S y los hechos acaecidos en Europa.

El molesto silencio prosiguió a sus palabras. La verdad tenía que abrir camino ahora que solo se observaba oscuridad en el desconocido destino de todos los tripulantes del Bilkis.

Beatrice observó el rápido movimiento de las agentes de seguridad cuando en automóvil negro rodeó el lugar y se estacionó a unos pasos del Mayor de IESA.

- Eso es cierto.-El mayor Teishiro retrajo nuevamente las miradas hacia él.- Todos ustedes tendrán que dar sus respectivas explicaciones, incluyéndola a usted también, Alférez Seido.- Terminó de decir al echar un vistazo por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Amagiwa.

El rostro de Hiroto cambió súbitamente con la simple mención de su apellido. Giró precisamente hacia donde Teishiro se había quedado mirando y, después de pensar en ella casi con exclusividad por tres días, la volvió a ver. Algo diferente había ocurrido desde que Seido le gritó todo aquello cuando regresaron de Europa. Algo cambió en su interior que no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Pero él no era el único que lo estaba sintiendo.

Mika creyó que su cuerpo estaba fallando, que estaba fuera de su control. No se podía mover y mucho menos apartarle la mirada. Se sentía inquieta y no precisamente por haber escuchado la orden de IESA de la boca de uno de sus miembros de mayor jerarquía. No, no era eso. Ella sabía que eso era lo primero que iba ocurrir al volver a la Tierra. Lo que no tenía previsto era que al verlo tan demacrado, la compasión junto a un aun más extraño sentimiento batallaría rudamente en ella contra el odio que decía sentir por el hombre que le disparó.

-Sin embargo, Comandante.- Teishiro volvió a interrumpir y a Amagiwa no le quedó otra alternativa que quitar los ojos de encima de su recomendada para la misión S encarando nuevamente a su superior.- Usted primero será llevado a una clínica especializada donde examinaran y subsanaran el error en su DNA.

Sin esperar una respuesta, una de las puertas traseras del automóvil fue abierta por el mayor Teishiro y este esperó hasta que los pensamientos de Amagiwa se aclarasen y permitiera que el joven ingresase finalmente al mismo sin mirar hacia atras.

El automotor se puso en marcha al segundo en que la puerta se cerró. Luego de ello fueron llegando mas vehículos para transportar a los demás tripulantes.

-Él no quería herirte, Mika- la voz de la register logró que la alférez perdiera de vista aquel vehículo negro y se centrara en las palabras que en un principio se negó a escuchar- Él solo pensaba en salvarte- otra vez esa excusa que empezaba a tomarla en cuenta por esa extraña mirada marrón con la cual se habían despedido.

Ahora, que el rencor había disminuido, que pensaba en frío y se daba cuenta que en realidad estaba a un paso de la muerte frente a IV Sneak en aquel instante, se reprendió a si misma el ni siquiera haberlo escuchado. Tal vez ya no tenga otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Que era esa extraña sensación? Era culpa? Era muy posible, pero había algo más. Estaba triste y no entendía el por que.

--------- ---------

En medio de un bosque, el mejor cuidado de todos los que se reconstruyeron después la gran deforestación del siglo XXI, un particular concejo deliberaba que acciones tomar sobre los recién llegados. Cinco sillas reunidas en un círculo en las cuales cinco ancianos, los únicos que pudieron llegar a una edad de 200 años, pensativos algunos en tanto otros dos hablaban entre si.

-fue un gran descuido- la tranquila voz del anciano Brunner desacreditó el énfasis con el cual en realidad estaba relacionada esa frase.

-imperdonable. Casi ponemos en riesgo a toda la humanidad.- rebatió Asimov, aquel de tez más oscura y ojos celestes que ya perdieron su brillo.

-Sergei logro engañarnos; no podemos confiarnos de la tripulación del Bilkis.- afirmó Cummings, otro de los ancianos en los que recaía el poder del IEO.

Un grupo femenino de guardaespaldas estaba atento a cada movimiento sospechoso alrededor, en tanto un nuevo silencio provocado por la meditación se mezcló con el susurro de las hojas sobre las copas de los frondosos árboles y la corta brisa veraniega. Los terroristas eran una amenaza latente sobre el concejo y era sabido que hasta la desaparición de este no los detendría nada ni nadie.

-abuelitos...- se escuchó una voz ajena a los de mayor edad. Una niña de cabello rizado y albino cubierto por un sombrero de ala ancha rosa pálido salía detrás de un árbol con un vestido tan blanco como su preciosa cabellera estampado con diminutas flores de cerezo y una margarita en su mano derecha.- al fin podré ver a mi hermanita!- gritó casi eufórica haciendo que los cinco del concejo volteasen hacia un mismo punto, hacia la felicidad estampada en aquellos ojos rojos a causa de un encuentro largamente esperado.

- Usagi, te hemos dicho que no andes por aquí, es muy peligroso.- le advirtió uno de los mayores con sus peculiares manchas hepáticas sobre su rostro arrugado con el irremediable pasar del tiempo.

-pero abuelito... -intento quejarse mas la mirada reprochadora que se ganó, enmudeció cualquier pretexto que podría ocurrírsele.

- Usagi!- una chica de 16 años llegó rápidamente al lado de la niña de 6 años de edad.- Que te dije de escaparte, niña! No habrá mas paseos por el bosque para ti desde hoy en adelante.- la retó sin darse cuenta de la escena que estaba demostrando frente al conjunto de ancianos.

- Es que quería ver a los abuelitos y preguntarles por mi hermana, Naoko-san.- puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Fue en ese preciso instante en que la mujer de cabello corto color musgo se percató en que lugar estaban precisamente dentro del bosque. Se giro a ver a los cinco hombres y a dos de las guardaespaldas que habían llegado por el pequeño alboroto que había provocado. La vergüenza se asomo en su rostro con un tinte rosáceo junto a una especie de miedo por no saber cual sería su castigo si a la niña le sucediese algo- señores, mis disculpas, solo me descuide un segundo y...

-Naoko Barin, conoce las consecuencias por este descuido como lo llama usted?.- la recortó el segundo anciano a su derecha, uno de talla pequeña y extraña protuberancia en medio de su frente llamado Ewers.

Ahora que estaba demostrado el potencial del gen blanco, sería un gran peligro que el secreto del conejo se descubriese y que cayese en oídos o, lo que sería peor, en manos del enemigo. Todos sus planes a futuro se harían trizas. Ella era parte primordial en la evolución y proyección del ser humano.

-si, lo conozco, no volverá a pasar, señores del consejo.-contestó cabizbaja queriendo remediar su error.

La niña comprendió la situación en la que había metido a su tutora por ello fue corriendo y se amarro a sus piernas.- Abuelito no te enojes con Naoko-san, fue mi culpa.- pidió en medio del llanto que comenzó a manar de sus translucidos ojos. –Por favor no la castigues- Rogó sin saber que dicho castigo significaba la muerte.

Amor ante sus ojos. Los ancianos conocían esa pequeña falla en el tipo genético que compartían la niña frente a ellos y su hermana recién llegada del espacio exterior. Algo impreso que no pudieron borrar en el segundo experimento, ese inocente ser de apenas seis años.

-Esta bien, Usagi. No debes llorar, no le haremos nada a tu tutora. – habló el anciano de tez morocha y larga barba cana que respondía al nombre de Diskon.

-Pero escucha bien, Usagi.- Prosiguió Asimov a modo de advertencia- No debes volver aquí desobedeciendo a la señorita Barin, este lugar es muy peligroso. ¿Entiendes?

La albina asintió culminando su llanto y de un salto dejó las piernas de la joven para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus "abuelitos" como ella llamaba a los miembros del consejo de mayor jerarquía del IEO.

-Gracias, gracias, abuelitos!- Sonreía tan dulcemente que no pudieron reprenderla. Por culpa de ella, los recuerdos del pasado, de aquel lejano siglo XXI, asaltaron a los ancianos, cuando un beso era tan común como el sonreír.

-Usagi!!- Fue el clon de Ryoko Barin quien, pasmada por la súbita reacción de la niña, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo otra vez hacia ella - No debes hacer eso, mejor vamonos.- le dijo para luego levantar la mirada hacia sus superiores- Mis disculpas, no volverá a suceder. Con su permiso.- hizo una ultima reverencia y se alejó con la niña tomada de la mano, la cual a su vez, no dejaba de saludar a los hombres insistentemente.

Nuevamente el silencio amparó el resguardo de los autores de ese nuevo mundo. Pensaban cuanto habían logrado, el gran cambio que había alcanzado la humanidad, lo que se había ganado y ahora también, con la inesperada visita del cobayo, lo que habían perdido...

--------- ---------

-No entienden acaso?!- se encrespó contra sus superiores.- ya declare que no sé como Remmy logro infiltrarse pero ella no es la culpable de lo que ocurrió. Todo fue un plan de IV Sneak!- Golpeó súbitamente la mesa que tenia enfrente al levantarse de su asiento.

-Teniente Seido, le aconsejo que mantenga la calma si no tendremos que tomar acciones represivas contra usted.

Ella no les temía, no iba a rebajarse ante la jerarquía que poseían sobre su cargo. Por ello, la expresión de desprecio de su rostro frente a su amenaza no se disipaba ni aminoraba.

-Entendemos que en este tiempo de convivencia en el Bilkis ha logrado un vinculo mayor al permitido entre los tripulantes y por ello, es que usted tiende a defender a su compañera, pero déjeme dejarle bien en claro esto, si no nos dice la verdad será declarada en traición a IESA. No dudaremos en llevarla a prisión si fuese necesario- resonaron congelantes esas palabras de la mujer ubicada justo frente a ella, en medio de ese tribunal de siete jueces.

La ahora teniente, gracias al ascenso alcanzado por haber sellado a Oberas y con ello, salvado a la humanidad, decidió volver a sentarse ya fastidiada de insistir en la inocencia de su compañera fallecida ante aquellas mentes cerradas.

- Teniente, según la declaración de sus demás compañeros, la alférez Levistrauss no mostró una ninguna actitud extraña, usted, ¿tendría algo que decirnos al respecto?

Eso era suficiente. En su declaración del día anterior había contestado la misma pregunta. Se puso de pie y habló con la ultima gota de paciencia que le quedaba:

-Si tienen que enviarme a prisión, háganlo, pero si insisten en que declare que la culpable es Remmy van a esperar sentados. IV Sneak es el único culpable de todo. Él nos engañó a todos incluidas Remmy y Mir, que era su protegida.

Y una vez dicho esto, no escuchó ninguna de las advertencias del tribunal y salió de la habitación sin emitir ningún nuevo comentario.

-Es una clara falta de respeto ante nuestra autoridad!- Se indignó la juez sentada en el extremo izquierdo del tribunal- Nosotros deberíamos...- Pero fue interrumpida por aquella que estaba a la cabeza del mismo.

- No. No lograremos que ella diga lo que nosotros queremos oír...- y la juez también se puso de pie para terminar con esa sesión del tribunal antes de tiempo, dejando pensativos a los demás miembros.

--------- ---------

Cerró la puerta detrás de si medianamente satisfecho con su reunión. El lazo que lo unía con la fallecida Remmy irremediablemente tendría que complicar su situación en IESA una vez que se enteraran de su verdadera identidad. Estaba esperando que eso ocurriera y no tardó en ir a dar explicaciones antes que indagaran por otros lados y ahí si, todo podría ponerse en peligro.

Sin embargo, no había dicho mucho, solo lo necesario. Ser portador del mismo apellido no significa que supiera lo que su "hermana" tramaba junto a los terroristas, fue su principal excusa ante las tres mujeres de mirada inhibidora que no hacia efectos en él.

Él era el hijo prodigio del galardonado en honores general Levistrauss. Recio y frío, educado bajo la tutela de los mejores profesores eruditos de Europa, se había convertido enseguida, en el punto de atención de todos. Su meta era convertirse en uno de los principales jefes de IESA, tal como su padre. Para eso fue programado desde antes de "nacer", estaba escrito dentro de su gen Night Indigo. Pero cuando a su edad de 10 años entró en su casa la pequeña y desahuciada Remmy con esos cansados pero intensos ojos marrones nacarados, toda su vida daría un vuelco de 180 grados. Aquella niña a cuidado de su padre y de la registradora de éste por petición especial del concejo, debía reiniciar su vida y borrar lo que había vivido anterior a la "Masacre de Abril". Con ella, Vladimir supo tener una compañera con la cual hablar de las responsabilidades, a la que podía decirle lo que tanto le molestaba esa continua exigencia sobre sus espaldas. Crecieron juntos, lo compartieron todo y cuando los terroristas reencontraron a Remmy para unírseles de nuevo y vengar la muerte de su madre, él la siguió. Allí aprendió cosas que jamás había escuchado y visto, cosas que le dieron una nueva finalidad en la vida: el regreso del viejo mundo.

Caminó enterrado en sus pensamientos por el amplio pasillo que finalizaba en el hall donde se encontraría con su rubia register de menudo cuerpecillo. De la nada volvió a su mente la declaración de la persona que había defendido con ahínco a Remmy. Le llamó mucho la atención la conducta de la alférez Seido y con ello, su curiosidad iba en aumento. El genotipo blanco era impredecible y sus actitudes podían ser corrompidas por los sentimientos primitivos, fue lo que leyó una vez en algún informe científico, por eso no se hacían bebes de esa clase. Solo alguien con una reputación tan confiable como la que precedía a la doctora Julia Seido podía ir en contra de esa restricción en los experimentos con el DNA. Pero que tan confiable podía ser esa chica, que tan impetuosa sería, cuáles serían sus limites si es que los tenía. Muchas dudas por alguien que, además, había salvado al sistema solar del ultimo programa de Oberas.

Y así, como si alguien estuviese leyéndole la mente, una de las ultimas puertas se abrió. Una chica con un claro rostro de enfado salió de allí ampliando sus pasos sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Su larga cabellera casi colorada se sacudía a medida que avanzaba hacia él sin darse cuenta. Había furia en sus ojos y eso la identificó finalmente como la portadora del gen blanco, el imposible de dominar.

El joven Levistrauss quedo extrañamente acaparado por el rostro de Mika antes de que ella pasase por su lado como si nada. – 'así que ella es Seido... presiento que seremos muy buenos amigos, Mika.' – pensó el hombre al mismo momento en que una sonrisa galante iluminó su rostro en tanto seguía su camino. Estaba reconociendo en carne propia uno de los más llamativos pasajes de su libro favorito, aquel que le había regalado su hermana en su decimoctavo cumpleaños:

"_Una vieja prohibición, impuesta por miedo más que por razón, caducará según el parecer de cada individuo, porque es imposible detener la sensación que el músculo primo deja cuando se encuentra a la otra mitad"_

Continuará...

--------- ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ---------

**Notas de la autora:** Y creían que se iban a deshacer tan fácil de mí? Jojojojojo Hierba mala nunca muere xD Creía que este fic sería de entrega mensual pero pasaron cosas que me dejaron en una fase stand by con todos mis fics, incluyendo a este que es mi favorito. Igualmente, no se preocupen, al fin regrese con el segundo cap. y con un nuevo personaje que le traerá fuertes dolores de cabeza a cierto peliazul que conozco y que siente algo por una castaña de fuerte carácter que también conozco xP. Al mismo tiempo hace una pequeña aparición uno de los protagonistas de "Register", un fic paralelo a este pero de categoría M, que saldrá recién junto al 4° cap. Lo descubrieron? No lo creo xD

Bueno ahora a responderle a la única persona que leyó el capítulo 1, o por lo menos que me mandó un review (no sé con cual de las opciones quedarme xP): A mi querida **Ady** ˆ-ˆ. Muchisimas gracias por el review y perdón por la ultra demora de este nuevo cap. Esta historia no la voy a abandonar porque Geneshaft es una de mis series favoritas y la escasez de fanfics de esta serie en cierta forma me lleva a escribir y escribir y escribir (tengo varios fics de GS, solo que el único bueno-bueno es este) Además, ñ//ñ por algo soy Subaru Amagiwa jajaja xD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y veremos como continuará esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo, y espero que te guste este nuevo cap. chauchis! -

Ya está todo dicho. A todo aquel fanático de Geneshaft y en especial de la pareja Mika-Hiroto, pasen y lean, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones sobre esta historia. Así que... reviews!! XD para el próximo cap. habrá muchas más sorpresas incluyendo una muerte, una ultima carta misteriosa, un reencuentro, una batalla a punto de iniciarse y una relación que cambiará todo. Y para después... lo mejor! No se pierdan los siguientes caps.!

Nota aparte: "Usagi" significa "conejo", piénsenlo como conejillo de Indias... Es lo único que voy a revelar por el momento xP.

**Aclaración **(ya me estaba olvidando de copiarlo xP): **"los personajes y ciertos hechos a los que se le tiene alusión previa de la serie GS no me pertenecen"** (aunque estaría feliz de la vida si el frío capitán Amagiwa fuese solo y únicamente mío!). Así que a abstenerse de demandarme por que es una simple historia (aunque no tanto, ya se darán cuenta :P) producto de mi alocada inventiva sin intención de sacar ningún beneficio mas que el de desahogarme escribiendo.

Love and peace. Los quiere, Subaru ô-ô


	3. Lust for blood

"_Veré mis deseos cumplidos bajo los ojos de otro"_

"**Contraataque"**

by Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo III: "Lust for blood: Desquicio Inmortal"

Los chasquidos de sus zapatos retumbaban contra el piso de mármol blanco pulido hacia unas pocas horas atrás. Caminó apurada por aquel pasillo iluminado por fuertes luces fluorescente. Le desagradaba estar allí y en esta ocasión era peor aun. Todo lo relacionado con IV Sneak para ella ya no significaba mas que un mal recuerdo y odio. Si no era la responsable de nada ocurrido, ¿por qué el urgente pedido para que ella se presentase allí?

Sin embargo, para estar bien consigo misma, quiso acabar de una vez con todo lo que implicaba con ese hombre. Semanas habían pasado desde la ultima noticia que tuvo de su rubio tutor, quien había sido encarcelado en la prisión de alta seguridad que el IEO poseía en Viena, la antigua y esplendorosa capital de Austria en el siglo XXI, pero para el siglo XXIII no era ni más ni menos que la ciudad fantasma adonde terroristas y delincuentes eran enviados para pasar sus últimos días.

Se detuvo de golpe frente a una puerta que continuaba con el tributo a la pureza y recato en aquel ambiente. Dio unos breves golpes sobre ella buscando la atención de las personas que se encontraban del otro lado. No esperó contestación alguna y sin mas se adentro a la amplia sala que se encontraba del otro lado. Guiada por una morena joven que la vio entrar, llegó a la oficina del director general de la prisión.

Aquel era un hombre robusto y de piel morena, algunas cuantas arrugas en su rostro evidenciaban que ya no era ese joven de amplia sonrisa que estaba enmarcado en un retrato casi escondido en la pared detrás de él y de su escritorio.

-Mayor Lotus, gracias por venir- dijo levantándose de su asiento y estrechando la mano de la rubia. Sus palabras eran tan agrietadas como su semblante.

A esto la joven mujer espero la respuesta del llamado en tanto tomaba asiento. Aunque las ganas de gritarle que ya nada referente a su ex tutor le importaba eran resonantes, se resistía a hacerlo por educación. Sin embargo lo que no expresaba verbalmente, su mirada reprochadora le daba a entender al hombre frente suyo, que no tenía ningún gusto el estar allí.

El director no esperó mas y resumiendo toda introducción previa, sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una hoja arrugada, entregándosela. Mir leyó detenidamente la que reconoció al instante como la letra de Sergei. una cota oracion que no tenía sentido para ella. El asombro se escapaba de sus ojos cuando retuvo la mirada al director de la prisión.

"_Veré mis deseos cumplidos bajo los ojos de otro"_

-Pero que significa esto?!- Lanzo la hoja sobre el escritorio sin delicadeza alguna en cuanto se paraba de su asiento y golpeaba el escritorio.

El hombre volvió a tomar a la hoja y la regreso al cajón de donde la había sacado. Ese maltratado papel sería una prueba irrefutable de lo que había sucedido allí no fue obra de alguno de los guardias que en un momento de locura hubiese arremetido contra ese reo en cuestión. Era claramente la nota de suicidio de Sergei IV Sneak.

-La encontramos esta mañana junto al cadáver de IV Sneak.- La repentina palidez de la mujer asustó al hombre.- No entendemos en que momento sucedió ya que nuestras cámaras de seguridad no han captado ningún movimiento atípico durante la noche que es cuando creemos que ocurrió el hecho.

Mir volvió a sentir aquellas mismas nauseas y extravío que la sofocaron el día en que vio a Beatrice dispararle a su tutor. Él en realidad habría muerto?

-Pero... Sergei es un inmortal, él no puede...- las palabras no querían salir de su interior. Por más que dijese que odiaba a ese hombre que la educó, aun guardaba cierto aprecio hacia su persona y esa noticia la afectaba cruelmente.

-Un medico forense ya lo confirmó, señorita. En los análisis que le hicieron al cuerpo, se encontró una alta concentración de microHistonas H9, una variación de las proteínas que mantienen el DNA en forma de cromosoma y por ende, inhibe la reproducción celular. La herida por un arma blanca en su pecho, le perforó el corazón y por lo que le dije, ningún tejido pudo regenerarse.

-¡¿Una herida con un arma blanca?!- Estalló Lotus. Eso lo explicaba todo, no fue un suicidio. Era un asesinato.

-Señorita, si está sospechando de algunos de mis subordinados, puedo aclararle que con la muerte de IV Sneak, ahora todos estamos bajo la exhaustiva investigación de los mejores agentes del IEO. Sabemos que nuestros trabajos, si no es que nuestras vidas también, penden de un hilo y que si el asesino es alguno de mis oficiales, será juzgado por el mismo concejo de los inmortales. Pero la misma nota lo dice todo. O fue un suicidio con algún cómplice que le proporcionó el arma y los inhibidores celulares, o fue un asesinato premeditado entre el asesino y IV Sneak. No se encontró el arma aun, pero si se sabe que los inhibidores fueron administrados mediante una inyección en el antebrazo derecho y por ello estamos seguros que hubo otra persona en el caso. Se sabe que ese hombre ocultaba mucha información y nuestra orden era protegerlo, pero sucedió esto y no entendemos cómo.

Acabó claro y conciso el hombre dando a conocer su consternación por el suceso. Era verdad que nadie dentro del gobierno atentaría contra la vida de Sergei, entonces la única alternativa que quedaba era que el cómplice y/o asesino de su tutor hubiese sido un terrorista. Fundamento tendría y ese sería el silencio permanente del "Inmortal". ¿Pero cómo lograron infiltrarse? Ni ella podría hacer flaquear el inigualable sistema de seguridad que poseía esa prisión. Por algo se la conocía como "el ataud", la única forma de salir de allí era estando muerto.

-Necesito ver dónde se encontraba Sergei- Pidió sin previo aviso. Sintió que allí estaría la respuesta al enigma, aunque no comprendía que era lo podría hallar en ese cuarto de tres por tres metros, sin ventanas y con una puerta de vidrio irrompible.

Cuando estuvo allí, nada pareció fuera de lugar. Todo estaba limpio como si no hubiese sucedido ningún crimen. La litera donde descansaba Sergei estaba prolijamente hecha y la puerta no mostraba signo de haber sido forcejeada. Se sintió frustrada porque algo dentro de ella le decía que buscara un poco más y solucionaría el problema. Se apoyo contra una de las paredes para pensar con mayor claridad. Pero no alcanzó a plantear nada. De repente, la pared cedió como si se tratase de un castillo de arena. Al instante, un gran agujero comunicaba esa celda con la de a lado. Ella ya había visto ese efecto con anterioridad en un experimento hace unos días atrás. La masa de los átomos disgregándose hasta colapsar la estructura subatómica fue uno de los primeros problemas de aquel programa.

Ahora todo estaba más claro, pero con ello se descartaba la probabilidad de que haya sido obra de los terroristas. Simplemente ellos no contaban con semejante tecnología, si fuese así, el IEO ya hubiera sido derrocado. Era alguien más, alguien aun más peligroso.

-Fue una teletransportación- dijo la rubia al hombre que revisaba el hueco en la pared- Debo hablar con el Superior Higa.

Lotus salió de la celda sin esperar al director ni a las dos guardias que los acompañaban silenciosas y atónitas ante el nombre que ella mencionó. Arthur Higa, era el brazo derecho de los ancianos, la persona con mayor poder dentro de las cuatro fuerzas armadas. Si Mir Lotus involucraba a ese hombre, el problema se había vuelto demasiado serio tanto como para temer por la vida como se la conocía sobre el planeta.

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

Largas hileras redondeadas de humo se extendían metro tras metro hacia el ahora oculto cielo. Los tronidos incesantes del ambiente asemejaban a varias tormentas juntas. Sin embargo, nunca había caído una mísera gota de lluvia. Esta vez no era la naturaleza la que ocasionaba semejante escándalo, sino un hijo de ella: el hombre. Ese mismo hijo que no aprendía la lección y la torturaba desde el inicio de su existencia.

El olor de la pólvora, aquel viejo pero aun eficaz explosivo, mezclado con el de combustible quemado ardían en las narices de los atrincherados sobrevivientes.

Con armas de largo alcance en mano, un reducido grupo comando habían logrado tomar de sorpresa a los pocos miembros del IEA (Integrated Earth Army) y de la división de la policía militar que restaban en esa base militar perdida en medio del desierto. Se creía que por su alejada y, supuestamente, desconocida localización no era necesario una vigilancia demasiado estricta como las de las demás bases. Tampoco contaban con un numeroso arsenal. En realidad, allí se guardaban reliquias bélicas de siglos pasados, en su mayoría, armas de gran peso y obsoletas ante la nueva tecnología con que contaban los brazos armados del IEO.

Entonces, si hablamos de armas prácticamente inservibles, ¿Cuál era el interés de los terroristas en atacar precisamente esa base? Esa era la interrogante entre la guardia femenina que aun permanecía en pie. Ante su conocimiento, esa acción subversiva no poseía fundamento.

A unos cuantos metros del ultimo frente de batalla, dónde seis mujeres darían su ultimo aliento por proteger, lo que a su vez era su trabajo y misión, bajo tierra dos mujeres de sigiloso andar se abrieron camino en los pasadizos subterráneos, e imperativamente secretos, de la base militar. Solo se atravesaron con tres guardias ahora degolladas y yacientes en un mar de sangre al comienzo de esas laberínticas instalaciones.

A medida que avanzaban, las mujeres camufladas entre las lánguidas sombras fueron divisando y asesinando cada científico que por infortunio las encontraron en su ruta. Aquellas esterilizadas batas blancas no tardan ni dos segundos en teñirse con el vital liquido carmesí.

En efecto, todo era una sucia fachada, tanto del IEO como del lado de los activistas. Nada era lo que aparentaba, y mucho menos cuando los dos pares de orbes de un incendiado rojo chispa atisbaron la ultima sección del inmenso laboratorio, en el cual se desarrollaban las armas más nocivas sobre la faz del planeta entre otros experimentos biológicos para hallar al inalcanzable soldado no equiparable en fuerzas a ninguno anterior.

-Era hora de que llegaran- Las mujeres no se sorprendieron con el saludo apenas cruzaron la puerta final de su trayecto.-Bienvenidas Ami y Ali...

Allí, sentado en un banquillo de metal, observando la muestra de algún nuevo virus bajo un microscopio de precisión nanométrica, un joven químico de tez trigueña y ojos grises, levanto su rostro enseñando una pintoresca sonrisa cómplice.

Las mujeres, que hasta ese momento iban encapuchadas y sin bajar la guardia en ningún movimiento, enfundaron sus armas y descubrieron sus rostros.

-Buenos días, Doctor Summer- Dijeron al unísono las que ahora se veían eran clones... para ser puntuales, el único par de clones desarrollado fuera del consentimiento del "Ministerio de Desarrollo Biológico Humano", es decir, fuera del alcance de los ojos del IEO, ocultando así, sus inigualables habilidades en combate e ingenio en tácticas militares.

El último hombre restante se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose directamente hacia uno de los enormes refrigeradores contra la pared norte de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta del gigante, un largo y gélido halito se escapo fugazmente de sus entrañas hasta que el doctor sacó de allí una transparente caja pequeña cerrada herméticamente con una docena de tubos de ensayos en su interior de contenido azulino.

-Creo que este es su pedido, señoritas- claramente este no era un hombre común y corriente como los demás, además demostraba abiertamente su relación con ellas. Tal vez sabia de antemano que no quedaban más testigos que ellos tres mismos y que las cámaras de seguridad habían sido desactivadas horas atrás. Pero aun así, había algo escondido detrás de esa sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Gracias por su colaboración, doctor.-Dijo una de las féminas, la que tomó la caja que él le entregó.

-Pero sabe que nuestra misión aun no termina, no es verdad?-continuo la otra desenfundando nuevamente su arma.

La sonrisa se suavizó pero jamás desapareció. Sabía las condiciones del trato perfectamente y es que precisamente, todo trato con los terroristas se firmaba con sangre. Todo sea para lograr "el" objetivo, el único que perseguía su organización: la utopía de un mundo sin marca, sin aquel prejuicio del color de un gen, ni esa tediosa obligación con la que se debe coexistir sólo por haber nacido con un determinado genotipo.

Un mundo de esta forma no sirve. Un científico como él lo ve aburrido y antipático. Nada se puede descubrir sin el asombro de los fenómenos espontáneos ya no existentes gracias a esa tediosa estabilidad y rigidez que exigía el sistema dominante.

Por ello, él se empeñó en diseñar aquella sustancia que ahora llegaría a manos de sus ejecutores finales.

Él ya cumplió con su parte.

Con los ojos cerrados, el estallido del último disparo retumbó en aquellos, sus terminales segundos de vida. No hubo dolor, ni miedos, ni arrepentimientos. Eso era lo que debía hacerse... en pos de un mundo sin ataduras, un mundo potencialmente sorprendente.

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

(Precaucion!! Escena con lime-lemon! Precaución!!)

El manojo de llaves chocó contra la mesa estrepitosamente al ser abandonado por su dueña apenas ingresó en su hogar, un departamento básico de dos ambientes casi insípido en decoración aunque se podía advertir algunos aparatos de ultima tecnología. La iluminación era de sus fuertes con dos amplios ventanales dándole vista plena de la plaza central de aquella populosa ciudad moderna.

Después de ese pequeño viaje hacia los cuarteles de IESA, todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo. Se dirigió, aturdida aun por aquella reunión, hacia el baño. Tal vez una buena ducha le haría bien ya que todo estaba dicho y no podía hacer nada contra la decisión final ya tomada. Abrió la canilla de agua caliente de la bañera para que el vaporoso líquido la rellenase en tanto ella buscaba unas ropas limpias. Esa seria la primera vez que la utilizaba de tal forma ya que como register y con su idiosincrasia hasta lo más trivial como un relajante baño no le llamaba la atención, le bastaba con un duchazo rápido. Pero esa era la vieja Beatrice Ratio, ahora estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida y más allá de que sus superiores solo le daban un destino, ella no cambiaría ese punto de vista.

Antes de desnudarse por completo tomó una de las hojas que había impreso donde detallaba datos claves sobre su próximo custodiado y comenzó a leerla adentrándose al baño. Acababa de leer el nombre del sujeto de origen francés cuando su vestido azul rodó por su cuerpo hasta el frío piso- Bruce Orleáns... – pronuncio queriendo darle materialización a lo escrito. Ya dentro de la tina siguió leyendo asombrándose con un pequeño dato, su edad. En que estarían pensando el IEO al darle un hombre de tan corta edad.- que extraño... solo tiene 13 años... – y en si, si era extraño, siempre se procuraba que tanto hombre como register mantuvieran la misma edad y así salvaguardar la proporción una register por hombre. La diferencia de casi 4 años permaneció inquietándola mientras seguía con su lectura. Y así entendió el por que. Este joven, según lo que decía allí, era el prototipo de un nuevo tipo de DNA, Golden Imperial Sun, el que le daba habilidades más sorprendentes que las de los otros DNA's, inclusive mejores que las de Amagiwa Hiroto, quien se dijo seria uno de los futuros lideres de la humanidad.

_-usted es la mejor calificada para ocupar este trabajo- _Se repetía en su cabeza las palabras de Diana Hins, la almirante en jefe de la central japonesa de IESA – _la asignación está fundada en su experiencia y excelentes referencias antes y durante su incorporación a la tripulación del Birkis. O es eso, o ya sabe cual es la otra alternativa_- con solo recordar esa ultima oración a Ratio le dio un respingo eléctrico que recorrió por toda su espalda. En realidad no tenía mas alternativa que aceptar, y por el momento les seguiría la corriente. Sin embargo, ella decidió no reprimir lo que el fallecido mayor Musicanova le había enseñado, solo lo disimularía.

Se reprochó a si misma por no haber tomado mas hojas al terminar de leer la que ya tenia y la apartó para comenzar a enjabonarse. La forma antigua de asearse empezaba a agradarle. Era muy relajante, tanto que al poco rato quedo profundamente dormida embebida por la sensación novedosa de enajenamiento sobre su cuerpo.

_El hombre la abrazaba con fuerza y seguridad. Un abrazo que entendía era especial. Su primer abrazo. Recuerdos de una infancia perdida volvían presurosos, transportándola a tiempos olvidados, apartándola de sus responsabilidades._

_Sin percatarse en que momento sucedió, de golpe se vio acariciada intensamente por aquel morocho de mirada penetrante y oscura. Sus manos emprendieron un tortuoso y excitante camino sobre la espalda de la estática mujer. Aquellos robustos y fogosos dedos subían y bajaban acorralando suaves primerizos gemidos del pequeño ser prisionero de sensaciones jamás imaginadas. Travieso, cual niño inquieto en pleno verano, se aventuro a descubrir por debajo del pequeño vestido azul y blanco. Por inercia, la joven se apretujó contra el fornido y protector pecho varonil, cerrando los ojos a medida que él y sus dedos se guiaban debajo de su ropa interior encontrando una zona distintivamente femenina. Ella gimió con mayor énfasis por la caricia muy intima resultante. _

_-dime, Beatrice, Que sientes?- escuchó hablarle ronco previo a la desvergonzada intrusión de los ya lubricados dedos dentro de ella. De inmediato abrió los ojos escapando un grito de deleite y a la vez, de sorpresa y miedo._

El agua de la bañera ondeó violenta por causa de la mujer despertada súbitamente. Su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado. Transpiraba y no precisamente por causa del vapor, su sudor era frío y copioso. Aun sentía el calor del mayor Musicanova entre sus piernas. Era extraño, el palpitar en su intimidad. Un hormigueo interno que la hacía temblar. Pero ¿por que? Si fue tan solo un sueño. ¿Y como resultó que ella pudiese imaginarse semejante cosa?

Asustada como se encontraba, se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente de la tina. Casi resbalo en el húmedo piso del baño por la forma impulsiva con que se movió, pero llego a amarrarse firmemente del lavabo. Levantó la cabeza, corrió unos cuantos azules mechones aun mojados de su frente.

_- tranquila, Beatrice, fue solo un sueño- se repetía para creerse a si misma sus propias palabras. Su rostro reflejado en el amplio espejo del baño denotaba como aquella visión fuera de lo común la aterrorizó - Sólo un sueño..._

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

Las tres estresadas programadoras maldecían interiormente su fatídica suerte. De todos los trabajos que IESA estaba imponiendo a diestra y siniestra a sus miembros por la imparable reestructuración de sus grados, ¡¿justamente debían volver a ser subordinadas de Dolce Saito?! La titiritera no tenía compasión con ella de igual manera a aquella vez en el Bilkis cuando eran encargada de depurar el sistema operativo de Shaft en un tiempo sorprendente para ser humanas, un merito en sus carreras por el cual su status social casi tocaban cumbre. Mas todos los aires de grandeza se dispersaban a tierras ajenas con la simple presencia de Saito. Eran marionetas de la maestra de los hilos nuevamente.

Su tarea allí, frente a los ordenadores de la provisoría base lunar "Birdcage", era diagramar los programas de soporte para la nueva estación Markanan II en construcción. En comparación a otros trabajos, como el sistema del Shaft, no era tan complicado, a lo sumo lo más costoso en crear el nuevo sistema de seguridad incluido un escudo de partículas que le sirviera a la base de defensa, mas allá que un ataque de armas extraterrestre ya no era una preocupación para los habitantes de la tercera roca desde el sol. Lo diseñarían sólo por precaución evitando cualquier descuido de la Markanan inicial. Oberas se hallaba dormido y no desactivado por completo, por eso era mejor estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad.

El día se hilvanaba, el horario de trabajo concluía al fin y con él, los últimos minutos se volvían irreales. La muñeca dejó de gritar el "trabajen, trabajen!" que desde semanas atrás era el reclamo incipiente de la tirana de 10 años. _"Es un orgullo trabajar con la niña genio"_ escucharon decir a otros colegas que se desempeñaban en distintas áreas de la base. Si sólo supieran... La niña de trenzas y vestida con un coqueto vestido azul, lejos de su apariencia de inocencia escolar, era un verdadero demonio!

Cuando, sin mediar palabra alguna, se dirigía a la puerta, cargando su duplicado en muñeca, el triple suspiro al unísono delató el cansancio físico y emocional al cual estaban sometidas. Tarde se percataron de su tremendo error, más precisamente cuando escucharon al títere decir un aviso antes de salir con su característica carcajada sádica.

-Mañana las quiero dos horas antes!- La puerta se cerró y las luces de los monitores fueron la única fuente para visualizar las desconsolados facciones de las programadoras. Por poco, las chicas casi se desmayan sobre los teclados táctiles borrando los programas hasta el momento terminados.

Sin fuerzas, se reincorporaron de sus respectivos puestos resignadas por su mala suerte. Si a duras penas pudieron adaptarse a sólo cinco horas de descanso, reducirlas a tres sería darles a entender la tortuosa jornada que tendrían al día siguiente.

-Parece que se le ha subido a la cabeza la promoción a _First Master-_ habló la pelirroja iniciando la cotidiana critica a su superior.

_First Master_ es el grado honorífico que recibieron la infantil programadora y la ascendida a Mayor, Mir Lotus por el desarrollo del programa de teletransportación utilizando la energía perdida en el vacío neutrónico de los agujeros negros. Vale aclarar, que dicho grado supera a todos los existentes entre los ingenieros en programación y fue exclusivamente creado para denotar la superioridad de las dos estrellas de IESA.

-Pero a la señorita Lotus esa distinción no la afectó en nada- claro, que podría decir la morena si la Mayor Lotus no se encontraba en la base para torturarlas.

En la diminuta cafetería de la base, mirando hacia el vitral que mostraba la magnificencia de la naturaleza en la joya celeste, suspiraron repetidas veces en tanto el vapor de sus descafeinados les brindaron un consuelo para su devenir. El sentido común les decía que lo mejor era ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansar un poco, pero últimamente concordaban en compartir el último café del día mientras reflexionaban sobre lo errante de las decisiones de sus superiores. Tanto había cambiado, hasta ellas que no eran más que simples operadoras ahora se habían convertido en programadoras de excelencia ya no simplemente para IESA, sino para los agentes del IEO.

Sus compañeras de travesía en el Bilkis, todas poseían un cargo superior, hasta la ex-alferez Seido, sin importar las restricciones de su gen de menor calidad que todos, tenía su grupo de seguidores. Extraño era el mundo sin sentimientos hasta para aquellos que lo creían conocer.

Una seguidilla de ascensos luego de las innumerables bajas en los últimos conflictos les proporcionaba incalculable cantidad de caras nuevas en los distintos niveles del ejercito. Entre ellos el prometedor Teniente Bruce Orleáns. Ellas no podían entender como un chico de sólo 13 años pudiese tener tantos galardones a pocos meses de graduarse de la academia Yure. A veces lo veían cruzar con su seriedad intachable como fiel compañera por los pasillos de la base. Según los rumores, él estaba allí para recaudar datos para una nueva misión pero todo se guardaba en absoluto secreto.

Otro nombre que escuchaban con frecuencia era el del Mayor Levistrauss. En un principio, luego del interrogatorio del tribunal de faltas, se asombraron de volver a escuchar ese apellido pero, "investigación" mediante, supieron de la relación del Mayor con la fallecida alférez. Y era justamente esa relación, la causa de los chismes porque nadie estaba seguro si el Mayor pudiese traicionarlos al igual que lo había hecho su "hermana" terrorista.

A veces se hablaba de personas conocidas como Tiki Musicanova o de la ex-Registradora del comandante Amagiwa, que a la vez era el único personaje del cual no se sabía nada después de aquel día en que el Mayor Kasume Teishiro se lo llevó consigo apenas aterrizado el Bilkis. Posiblemente estuviese internado para solucionar su problema de salud o en el peor de los casos ya hubiese muerto por no encontrar una cura a tiempo. La ultima hipótesis tuvo más valor cuando supieron que Beatrice Ratio fue reasignada como registradora a otro hombre, pero aun no se sabía el nombre de dicho personaje.

De la menor Musicanova solamente sabían que estaba en otra misión en Phobos, una de las lunas de Marte y que trabajaba junto a una de las revelaciones de IESA, Ires Kanikova, una joven rusa de 14 años poseedora de una modificación del gen Royal Blue, el mismo de la reina de las nieves.

Pensando en Kanikova, las tres programadoras, distinguían que una nueva generación de super soldados ya estaba con ellas. Genes nuevos y mejores que sus predecesores surgían dejando en retiro a los dueños de las viejas versiones heredadas. Hoy en día era mayor la exigencia para ejecutar una misión por mas que fuese de la menor categoría. En parte estaban alegres de seguir trabajando porque eso indicaba que su tipo genético aun era cotizado pero no sabían bien hasta cuando. ¿Cuál sería el día en el que un telegrama llegara a sus puertas para confirmarles que su trabajo como programadoras llegaran a su fin?¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba? Quizás menos de lo que suponían.

Las míseras tres horas pasaron volando en el sinfín de pensamientos. Dolce ya las estaría esperando en la sala de programación y el _"trabajen, trabajen!"_ las recibiría apenas cruzasen la puerta. Pero que más daba, esa era su vida en ese sistema sin errores ni retrocesos. Si querían seguir vivas, era mejor seguirle el ritmo a la _First Master._ Porque de algo estaban seguras, ese mundo no te da tiempo para mirar hacia atrás por mas que lo necesites. Y si lo haces, te dejará abandonada sin contemplación alguna a tu azarosa suerte. Vives o mueres, es una decisión que ya no te pertenece.

Ese era un día mas, tan solo un día más. No prometía diferencia alguna con los anteriores desde que IESA le dio esas "pequeñas vacaciones" como la llamaron ellos pero que ella entendía como semanas de suspensión.

Si le preguntasen, hubo ocasiones que se arrepentía profundamente el haberse enrolado en el ejercito. No los comprendía. ¿Qué pretendían de ella?¿Por qué estaban tan empecinados en que declarase en contra de la difunta Remmy? Porque esa había sido la causa por la que ella regresase a su ciudad. Ellos habían sido demasiado claros.

"_Teniente, tenemos una noticia que de seguro le alegrara"_ fueron las palabras de la presidenta del tribunal de faltas con las cuales la recibió apenas se sentó frente a ellos en lo que sería su quinta audiencia_. "Mas allá de que aun nos queda unas cuantas interrogantes sin resolver, no podemos hacernos los desentendidos de que esta es una situación por demás estresantes para usted y que la presión puede distorsionar su declaración. Por eso hemos decidido mayoritariamente otorgarle una licencia de las Fuerzas Armadas de 60 días a partir de la fecha."_

Con esta gran novedad, la mujer a cargo del tribunal se ganó la completa atención de la soldado, y al notarlo, agregó:

"_Pero escuche bien teniente, esto no lo hacemos por compasión hacia usted. Consideramos que si queremos emitir un fallo imparcial y justo, necesitamos de su buena voluntad"_

Las fulminantes miradas de los demás miembros del concejo nunca se escaparon de las facciones de Seido a la vez que ella pasaba de la sorpresa a la incredibilidad y luego a la indignación.

Fue cuando escuchó _"Necesitamos de su buena voluntad"_ que estuvo a punto de incorporarse de su asiento y contestar a su acusación. Debían darle gracias a su _buena voluntad _que ella había soportado el tedioso interrogatorio de estas personas que parecían no escuchar sus respuestas, queriéndola forzar a decir lo que ellos deseaban oír.

Sin embargo, la vida de civil no la distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su rotunda soledad. Sabia que de un momento para el otro había perdido todo. A las charlas con Ryoko, ahora se le sumaba las bromas pesadas de Sofía y los enigmáticos consejos de su progenitora. Fue irremediable recordárselo a si misma. Por mas que haya transcurrido mas de un mes de su retorno a la Tierra, la angustia retornaba de golpe cuando sin querer algo detonaba en su memoria.

Dolía y mucho. La compañía de su fiel can marmolado no podía compararse con la de un ser de su misma especie. Ansiaba poder hablar con alguien y sacarse parte de sus frustraciones de encima. Decirle a quien sea que la escuchase, el fastidio que sentía por sus superiores, la melancolía de sus noches y el desconcierto de sus días. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras, no importaba si fuese una simple frase o un largo discurso, de consuelo de su escucha.

Todo esto ocupaba los pensamientos de la joven mujer en tanto volvía de uno de sus rutinarios viajes hacia el pueblo a kilómetro y medio de su hogar.

Lo único productivo de realizar esa salida fue el realizar las compras de esa semana. No hubo nada nuevo, siempre las mismas conversaciones vacías entre las personas, siempre la sonrisa sin gracia de la despachante. Siempre esa hosca cara de una realidad incompleta.

Fue tal su compenetración que recién se percató de la presencia de un automóvil en las afueras de su casa cuando estaba a escasos cien metros.

Obviamente, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Ella no esperaba visita alguna, al menos que fuesen las autoridades del Tribunal de Faltas, quienes se hallan arrepentido y volvieran a su caza. Con las facciones del enojo alimentado por esta posibilidad en su mente, apuró el paso para enfrentar cual sea la persona y el motivo de su llegada.

A medida que se acercaba, la figura de una mujer no mas alta que ella se detallaba con mayor nitidez. Aun le daba la espalda cuando alcanzó a estar a pasos de ella pero aun así y de forma particularmente extraña, le resultaba conocida esa recortada silueta. Fue en el preciso momento en que chocó con esos castaños ojos que la reconoció.

-Tanto tiempo, Mika. ¿Cómo has estado?- Ese rostro, esa sonrisa, esa mirada cálida. No reaccionó, hasta que comprendió que si bien conocía a esa persona, no era quien que creía que era. No, Ryoko estaba muerta.

-¡¡Naoko-san, mira que encontré!! ¡¡Es un perrito!! ¿Me lo puedo quedar?- la voz aterciopelada de una pequeña niña salió al encuentro desde una de las esquinas de su casa. Con ella venía sin mostrar ninguna molestia el perro genéticamente modificado.

Mika pestañó varias veces, al igual que la niña al encontrarse ambas con una fugaz mirada. De pronto, una enorme sonrisa eclipsó en el rostro pálido de la infante.

-Onee-chan!!- el eufórico grito se escuchó varios metros a la redonda.

-O...onee-chan?!- No le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Seido casi pierde el equilibrio al arrogarse la pequeña albina a sus brazos.

Naoko Barin observaba divertida la escena, en especial la cara de la incrédula castaña... era tan gracioso ver los cientos de interrogantes que volaban alrededor de su cabeza...

-Usagi, ya esta bien. Estas asustando a Mika- advirtió la mujer de extraña tonalidad verdosa en su cabello, viendo que la chiquilla se afianzaba con entereza a la blanca.

Usagi hizo caso omiso al pedido de su tutora. No quería apartarse de la única persona que era como ella. Después de enterarse, al escuchar a escondidas una conversación de los ancianos sobre Mika, insistió en conocerla hasta que finalmente le concedieron el permiso necesario. Su pequeño pecho insistentemente ante la presencia de su querida hermana mayor- onee-chan...- repetía dulcemente.

En cuanto pasaban los minutos en tan particular situación, la teniente Seido comenzó a plantear uno a uno los hechos con tal de alivianar en cierto grado su confusión:

Uno: Cerca de ella, un automóvil con, se acababa de dar cuenta, el logo del IEO en la esquina superior derecha del parabrisas.

Dos: A dos pasos, Naoko Barin, la clon de su intima amiga, dudando en si actuar o no a su favor.

Y por ultimo: esa niña que no la quería soltar, llamándola sucesivamente "onee-chan". ¿Hermana? ¡No puede ser! Si ese tipo de lazos no existe en su época. Claro, estaba la salvedad de los hermanos Musicanova, que era un caso especial ideado por el Departamento de Control de la Población, responsable del manejo de los datos genéticos de todos los seres humanos sobre la Tierra. Además, si en realidad fuese su hermana, entonces ella...

-Naoko-san, no!! No quiero separarme de mi hermana!- comenzó la nena con su típico berrinche en el momento en el que su tutora la alzó en brazos, alejándola momentáneamente de Seido.

-Mira, Usagi-chan, sé que eres una chica muy inteligente, así que te propondré un trato- Aún mirando ensoñadoramente hacia la castaña cuasi pelirroja, Usagi escuchó interesada en lo que su protectora pudiese ofrecerle- Sólo dame 15 minutos para hablar con Mika a solas y después estarás con ella toda la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¡Hey, espera!!- Interrumpió Seido ante semejante trato poco favorable para ella. Acaso su opinión no tenía valor? Pasar toda la tarde junto a aquella niña tan extraña?

Pero el satisfecho tono de la niña recortó cualquier protesta que pudiera salir de la boca de la ascendida a teniente.- ¡Me parece bien!- asintió y, emulando a los adultos, estrechó su mano con la de la teniente Barin cerrando así su pacto.

Naoko bajó de su regazo a la pequeña de trenzas níveas para, luego de pedirle permiso a Mika, entrar con ella a la residencia Seido. Mientras Usagi jugaba con Bismark en la sala de estar, la dueña de la casa esperaba impaciente en la cocina que el clon de su mejor amiga le revelase el verdadero motivo de tan particular visita.

-No te culparía si te encuentras confundida con nuestra presencia- comenzó la muchacha leyendo a la perfección los pensamientos de Seido- Fue una orden expresa del concejo de los ancianos.- la sonrisa que había tenido hasta ese momento se diluyo rápidamente en un manto de áspera seriedad.

-¿El concejo?¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué esa niña se comportó así conmigo apenas me reconoció?– Mika sacó bruscamente todas las interrogantes que hace minutos la abatían.

Sin embargo, si bien le urgían las respuestas, no estaría preparada para escucharlas.

-Es porque ella es uno de los últimos proyectos de tu madre. Usagi posee tu mismo tipo genético, Mika. Ella también es "blanca" al igual que tú.- Era obvio para Naoko Barin que aquella fue una gran revelación para la chica frente suyo, de ahí el rostro abstraído de Seido.

-Pero... mi madre nunca... ella nunca me dijo nada...- No podía recobrarse de semejante noticia. Ella se creía sola en el mundo y ahora todo cambiaba porque tenía una hermanita a quien proteger y ver crecer.

-Era un secreto, Mika. Los ancianos decretaron la confidencia para el proyecto, por eso sólo tu madre y dos científicos más sabían la existencia de Usagi. Pero todo cambio con la muerte de ellos por el ataque del primer anillo hace tres meses atrás. Los ancianos me nombraron su tutora ya que, según ellos, mi tipo de gen tiene afinidad hacia el gen blanco, tal como sucedía contigo y Ryoko.-aparentó recordar algo porque una sutil sonrisa encorvó sus labios.- y parece que tienen razón... –susurró mas para si que para la joven que si logró escucharla- Pero el caso es que ellos quieren saber si estas dispuesta a una nueva misión.

-Estoy suspendida, no creo que pueda ayudarlos- Recortó Mika antes que le explicase con mayor detalle. Era tanto su menosprecio de volver a la rutina militar que prácticamente las palabras habían salido solas de su boca.

-¿Suspendida? A mí me informaron que te habían dado unas vacaciones.- Naoko observó extrañada ante la versión de Seido de su alejamiento de las filas militares.

-Suspendida, de vacaciones, para mí todo es lo mismo- Aclaró desganada por las actitudes de IESA para con ella.

Fue bastante difícil para Barin disimular las ganas de reír al ver a Mika arrugar la nariz y mirar hacia uno de sus costados tal como hacia su protegida cuando algo le desagradaba. Era obvio el parentesco entre esas dos chicas.

-Mika- recobró la postura porque la misión que le habían encomendado era cuestión de vida o muerte, la de ella y la de Usagi- lo que el concejo quiere es que te hagas cargo de Usagi.

Silencio, rotundo y tajante silencio sólo quebrado por la lejana risa de la segunda blanca que se entretenía alegre junto al can modificado en el living. Súbitamente, los pequeños pasos se acercaron, hasta que la diminuta figura con sus dulces ojos translucidos se entornó a la persona que por primera vez la miraba con algo totalmente distinto al miedo con el cual la recibió. Ella era su hermana, su ultima persona en la tierra.

-Usagi, ven- con los brazos abiertos la mayor de las Seido invitaba sonriente a su hermanita a un abrazo de verdad.

La distancia se cerró en segundos con la rapidez de las piernitas cortas de la albina. El ruedo del vestido parecía alas en pleno vuelo hacia su tan anhelado destino, el cálido pecho de Mika.

-Onee-chan!!...

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

Una luz titilante se asomaba en la oscuridad dando contraste a una sombra delgada e incierta. El cabello corto casi al ras tomó una extraña tonalidad verdosa. Pronto estaría listo el nuevo programa, la actualización de aquel que diera origen al sello de Oberas y con él, una nueva oportunidad para que el fin llegase.

Unos cuantos comandos mas, una ultima orden y enter. Pero esa no fue la respuesta esperada. "Error" se escribió en la pantalla en un carmín impactante. Nuevamente debería empezar de cero. Ese fue su quinto intento desde que el Bilkis se marchó y aun no podía deshacer lo que una joven había logrado sin querer.

-no te preocupes, Sergei. Yo lo lograré- recortó el silencio en el que este misterioso personaje estaba sometido. Una misión exigida por su misma sangre.

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

El primer paso le fue toda una revelación. Dos meses encerrado entre esas insípidas cuatro paredes pudieron haber acabado con la cordura de cualquiera, pero él finalmente había soportado con estirpe y su mayor recompensa fue el ser dado de alta.

Aspiró profundamente el dulce aire de libertad. Sus pulmones se regocijaron con tan agradable sabor. Atrás quedó la fragancia de la clínica, una mezcolanza rara entre productos de limpieza y remedios.

Aquel maldito error en su DNA se negó hasta ultimo momento a ser subsanado, convirtiéndose en un fuerte dolor de cabeza para el grupo selecto de científicos que estuvieron a cargo de su tratamiento. Días pasaron aislando una y otra vez los distintos focos del error, el cual, como si fuese un virus, saltaba de gen en gen sobreviviendo de los embates de la ciencia. En realidad, al tratarse de la ruptura inesperada de los enlaces entre las bases nitrogenadas de la molécula de doble hélice, su gravedad se basaba en la extensión que había alcanzado de nucleótidos sin aparear, provocando el desequilibrio en las hebras de la molécula de la herencia y la consiguiente descompensación de los cromosomas. Las células del individuo se encontraban en pleno proceso catabólico, es decir, destruía todo en su interior queriendo "limpiarse" a si misma de todo lo inservible, incluyendo los cromosomas desestabilizados.

El daño ya ocasionado fue la principal razón de la larga estancia del comandante Amagiwa en el alemán Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Genético "Gregory Mendel". Había que aclararlo, no todas eran buenas noticias. Había consecuencias que fueron imposibles de remediar. El sujeto perdió parte de su información genética y, por ende, también, un amplio espectro de su proteoma, el conjunto de todas las proteínas traducidas a partir del DNA. El tratamiento en si, constó principalmente de la administración de estas proteínas, pero el continuo rechazo del organismo demostró la más terrible predicción para el joven oficial de IESA: Su tiempo de vida se había reducido notablemente.

Ya no lograría llegar a los 45 años, el límite programado de su ciclo vital. Aun peor, ni siquiera alcanzaría los 18. Su expectativa solo se extendía a unos meses o, en el mejor de los casos, a un año. Los científicos solo pudieron retrasar lo inevitable, lo cual no sorprendió en nada al paciente.

El muchacho sabía perfectamente desde mucho antes de su recaída en el Bilkis que eso era lo estipulado desde el momento de su creación. Su muerte temprana no debía afectar su criterio. Él se debía amparar en las reglas de esa sociedad y cumplir con la misión que le encomendase el IEO, no habiendo mayor objetivo que ese en su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora viéndose ocupando el asiento trasero de un vehículo dispuesto en exclusividad para él que lo llevaría directo a la cede europea de IESA, más precisamente a una reunión privada con el Mayor Kasume Teishiro, se detuvo a recordar sobre tiempos pasados, algunos bastantes lejanos y otros no tanto, donde se hacía protagonista una joven de su misma edad.

Siempre la tuvo en mente. Consciente o inconscientemente, ella estaba ahí, y eso lo hacía preocupar. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Por qué todo le hacía recordar a la "blanca"?¿Qué había hecho ella para volverlo así de dependiente? Y, lo más llamativo, ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto volverla a ver? Preguntas que sin determinado concepto que las anexara a una misma respuesta, carecía de entendimiento en esa población mecanizada del siglo XXIII.

Tal vez no estaría tan desacertado con aquella idea que venía puliendo desde su aislamiento. Quizás la respuesta de por qué le importaba más el devenir de su elegida que su propia salud, fuese tan sencillamente peligrosa que negarlo ya no era la opción correcta. Porque ¿qué sucedería si su buen juicio ya no le sirviese de nada al ser empañado por lo que creía sentir por esa chica? ¿Si se dejaba corromper? ¿Si se dejaba llevar por aquella corriente impetuosa como lo había hecho la gente del insalvable siglo XXI? Todo estaría perdido. Su responsabilidad y deber a lo cual su madre insistía en hacer cumplir, quedarían olvidados. ¿Podría él, entonces, cargar con el peso de ser responsable de siquiera un mísero error que tambalease a las normas de la humanidad? ¿Dejar de lado sus obligaciones y comportarse egoístamente tratando de deducir aquello que se encontraba oculto por mas de dos siglos, algo tan natural como el respirar pero de fama mortal?

Por la ventanilla a su lado izquierdo, vio cambiar el paisaje de campiña a uno mas urbanizado donde aparentemente dominaba la tranquilidad y la paz. A medida que se adentraba a la ciudad, donde el camino de tierra había perdido rastro unos cientos de metros atrás, y las casas se convertían en grises edificios, se hacía más y más numerosas las personas transitando en aquel nada particular día de semana. La estabilidad con la cual guiaban prolijamente su cotidianidad lo llevó a decidirse. Él no pondría en juego el producto del empeño y política de los ancianos. El orden y la paz eran bienes que toda sociedad debía velar por su protección y perpetuidad.

Además, Mika Seido lo odiaba. Sonrió recordando ese pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué pensaba que a ella le ocurría lo mismo que a él, que era abatida por esa sensación que empezaba a considerar una tortura? Quizás el extenso tratamiento medico había aturdido bastante a su raciocinio y ahora solo concluía en incoherencias.

Su sonrisa se volvió lánguida e inexpresiva al detenerse el automóvil, después de casi media hora de viaje, frente a un amplio portal, el cual después de que la chofer confirmarse cierta contraseña en un panel, se abrió permitiendo iniciar el último trecho de su recorrido, y con ello, se descubría nuevamente en la fauces del sistema.

Sus dudas y deseos se erosionaron con la velocidad en que sus pasos lo llevaban en la oficina donde Teishiro lo aguardaba.

-Mayor Amagiwa. Me alegra verlo repuesto.- fue el acompañamiento de un fuerte apretón de manos una vez que se encontró con el hombre. El trato entre ambos integrantes de IESA había mejorado notablemente, incentivado por las visitas semanales de Teishiro al ex-capitán del Birkis en la clínica.

-A mí también me alegra estar fuera, Mayor.- se sinceró Amagiwa con una sonrisa la cual fue imitada por su colega.

-Por favor, tome asiento. Hay muchas novedades de las que debemos que hablar y de seguro le interesaran incluyendo todo lo referente a su nuevo puesto en el IEO, Mayor.

Hiroto tomo en cuenta el consejo sentándose en el fino asiento delante del escritorio de Teishiro. Parecía estar preparado para lo que sería su, aunque no extensa, nueva vida. Pero fue solo distinguir una palabra en el informe que le acababa de alcanzar el sujeto frente a él que lo desequilibró por completo. ¿Empezaría a creer en lo que los antiguos llamaban "destino"? ¿O sería sólo un juego de casualidades? Unas casualidades muy caprichosas...

¿Quién era Seido Usagi?¿Qué relación tenía con el Shaft y Oberas? Y lo más importante para él ¿Mika estaría implicada en todo esto?

Continuara...

:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..:.:...:..:...:.:..:..

Nota de la autora: Wow! Menos mal que era mensual este fic, che xP No sé como es que paso todo un año desde el anterior cap. Mis sinceras disculpas a todo aquel lindo lector que haya esperado paciente esta actualización, si es que me queda algún lector. Muchisimas gracias a Katsumiyo y Al Shinomori por los reviews y, a Al en especial, el hacerme reaccionar porque en verdad amo este fic y no lo quiero abandonar por nada en el mundo. Aguante el Mika-Hiroto!! aunque hasta el quinto cap estos dos personajes no van a "interractuar" jijiji Pero, guiño guiño, en el prox cap sabremos si Mika extraña o no al ex- capitan xP

Bueno, ahora unas palabras que estaban ya escritas desde antes q saliera el cap 2, ufff! Una eternidad! Jajaja xD

Debo confesar mis sentimientos por esta historia... La adoro!! XDDDD cada palabra, cada simple oración me es ajena porque, esta historia en particular, se escribe sola. Que quiero decir? Hay hechos que yo ni pensaba que podrían suceder como el disparo de Sergei a Mir en el primer cap, o la aparición de Usagi, la hermanita de Mika. Son cosas que salen solas al sentarme frente al teclado. Es una magia especial que solamente Geneshaft logra sobre mí y le dan a "Contraataque" mayor condimento. En un principio, había solo dos ejes en la historia pero ahora es muy posible que aparezca un tercero, lo que lleva a replantearme todo el esquema previo de este fanfic. Yo no tengo problema en eso si "Contraataque" logra superar mis propias expectativas, las cuales viene alcanzando desde el summary xD (se nota que amo a mi "hijo"? XP es mi orgullo ˆ-ˆ) en consecuencia, ya estoy pensando en una segunda parte, que por mi bien, no daré ninguna pista por este momento. Así que sigan leyendo para revelar los secretos y el futuro de nuestros personajes favoritos.

Hasta la proxima que prometo, palabra de honor!, no será dentro de un año xP Antes de primavera (otoño en el hemisferio norte) me tienen de vuelta, si!!

...:.:.:Utsukushii koto wa tamashii no tsukare o oshinagasu no desu:.:.:...


End file.
